As The World Falls Down
by breenieweenie
Summary: Starfire leaves after she discovers Robin and Blackfire together. When she returns two years later, how will she be able to handle their relationship and keep her emotions hidden? BlackfireXRobinXStarfire slight BBxRae,CyXBumb .COMPLETE.
1. Returning Home

I am a huge fan of the Starfire/Robin relationship. I cannot see either of them with anyone else, so I do not like those types of stories when they are with other people. I have no idea where this story is going and I do not know whether or not I am going to end it happily. I am always interested in reviews and constructive criticism and I also am open to knew ideas and suggestions. I am a hopeless romantic so there will probably be a lot of cheesy fluff and lemonish situationsin future chapters.

Please feel free to review and all of the good stuff.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, but if I did... you all would envy me.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The young woman sat on the edge of the balcony looking out into the endless sea of stars. Her hair was a long and thick fiery red that was flowing behind her against the wind. Her skin was a golden brown with an orange tint and her eyes were a piercing shade of jade. Her eyes were her soul. They would always betray her emotions no matter how hard she tried to hide them. She continued to gaze at the stars when she heard a knock on her bedroom door, she sighed and slowly walked into her bedroom.

"Princess Starfire, May I speak with you?" A deep, gruff voice said.

"You may enter." She replied, trying to sound content.

The door opened and a huge, burly man entered the room. He had long red hair with a matching beard and a scar over his left eye. It was Galfore. He smiled and looked at the young woman sadly.

"My darling Starfire what is troubling you?" Galfore spoke softly.

"I do not know. I suppose I am not sure I am ready to return." Starfire answered honestly.

"Do you not wish to return to Earth? Do you not wish to see your friends? Your sister?" He asked earnestly.

"No. I am ready. I suppose I am just anxious and perhaps a little exhausted.. I think I shall go to sleep now." She said with her eyes downward.

Starfire turned and gave Galfore a tremendous hug. He held her tightly and then he kissed her forhead.

"Goodnight my Starfire."

"Goodnight Galfore."

The door closed and Starfire went to her closet. She pulled out some sleep garments and changed her clothes. She layed on the bed and thought about everything that has happened. She has been gone from Earth for almost two years. She left right before her 17th birthday, and now she would return right before her 19th birthday. She had to complete some training on Tamaran. Control her powers better, and also learn other combating techniques. It was Tamaran law and because she was royalty she had to return. Unfortunately, that was not the real reason she left. Tears came to her eyes and, sighing, she replayed those last few days in her head.

It all started when Blackfire arrived...

..**Flashback**..

A week before Blackfire's arrival, Star had decided to confess her feelings to Robin. She had realized that she loved him and was just waiting for the right time to let him know. Starfire knew that he was the one for no other man ever made her feel the way that he did and she suspected that no other man could. Tonight she was going to tell him exactly how she felt and hopefully he would feel the same.

"Robin, may I speak with you?" Starfire said excitedly.

"Of course, Star." Robin smiled at her and sat down on the sofa. He ran a hand through his dark hair and then adjusted his mask. Starfire watched him for a moment. She took him in. His arms were strong, as was his body. She could see the outline of his abs through his uniform. He smelled wonderful and she could not believe that in a few short moments he would know exactly how she felt about him.

"Well, I was wondering.." Starfire began, but was interrupted when the doorbell rang. As no one bothered to get up, Starfire got up and walked to the door. She figured she could finish her discussion with Robin later.

She opened it and met beautiful violet eyes. Violet eyes she was not expecting to see ever again.

"Sister Dear!" The woman exclaimed and wrapped her arms around Starfire tightly.

"Blackfire.. this is a most joyous surprise." Starfire managed to say trying not to sound so shocked. Starfire knew that Blackfire usually only came around when she was in trouble. Blackfire and Starfire never really got along with eachother. Blackfire was always better at everything. Even when she visited before, all of the titans seemed to like her better than Starfire.

Blackfire pushed her way past Starfire and walked into the Kitchen. Everyone looked up to see her.

"Wow. Blackfire. I wasn't expecting to see you in a long time. How ya doin' little lady?" Cyborg said smiling at her.

"Much better now that I got to see you Cyborg." Cyborg blushed at her response and Blackfire simply smiled.

"Raven you look wonderful. Did you ever read that book I told you about?" Blackfire asked Raven, walking towards her.

"Yes it was very interesting. Thank you for the heads up." Raven said glancing at Blackfire for a moment and then returning to her book.

"Whoa, Dude, Blackfire. Looking good!" Beastboy yelled excitedly.

"You look pretty good yourself there beast boy." Blackfire winked at him.

Beast boy turned a brilliant shade of red and fell out of his chair causing Cyborg to burst out laughing. Blackfire slowly walked out of the kitchen and turned her attention to Robin sitting on the couch in the rec room.

"It seems as though the Boy Wonder has grown into a man." A seductive voice whispered almost right into his ear. He felt chills down his spine and immediately turned around, his face only inches away from Blackfire's face. He gulped.

"Wow Blackfire you look rea..really.. really.. go.. good. ." Robin stuttered while staring at her body.

Blackfire did look good. Infact she looked amazing. She was 2 years older than Starfire, She was infact Robin's age. She had the body of a woman and knew how to show it off. Her long black hair was hanging down around her almost like a curtain and her skirt was short enough to almost get a peek at her panties. Her shirt barely covered anything at all and you could tell she was very "perky."Any guy would be in Heaven.

Starfire sunk back onto a chair. She was happy to see her sister, but she hated being ignored. When Blackfire was around, the world stopped for her. When Starfire was around, it was as if no one noticed. Starfire retreated to her bedroom where she spent the rest of the day. During dinner she was informed that Blackfire was going to be staying with them for awhile, possibly becoming a Teen Titan herself. Starfire stayed pretty quiet during the entire meal noticing that Blackfire and Robin were stealing glances at eachother whenever they could. Starfire once again returned to her room and decided she would talk to Robin later.

A little past midnight Starfire crept from her room, hoping to spend time with Robin. She quietly made her way to his bedroom but before she could knock she heard something.

"mmmmmmmmmmm... that is... mmmm god.." a muffled voice said. It almost sounded like Robin. Starfire had hoped maybe he was watching one of those videos of pornography that beast boy is always talking about. She didn't want to think he was doing something else. But then she heard a giggle.Not just any giggle...

Blackfire's giggle.

_'What is Blackfire doing in Robin's room?' _

Starfire slid open robin's door and peeked in. To her horror, Robin was on the bed with Blackfire on top of him. They both were naked and Robin was kissing Blackfire's neck as he gently played with one of her nipples. Their bodies were sweaty and they both had expressions of pure bliss. They hadn't noticed the slide door open, they didn't even notice Starfire standing there. Starfire tilted her head to the side and silently watched. Tears slowly began to fill her eyes, but she blinked them away. She didn't want to cry in his room and she definately did not want to give them the satisfaction.

When it seemed as though their passion was reaching a climax, Starfire could not take anymore.

"I loved you.." Starfire spoke barely above a whisper.

Robin and Blackfire both turned their heads. Their faces dropped immediately when they saw her. Starfire quietly turned around and left the room. She walked to her bedroom, shut the door, and locked it. She immediately began packing her things. She knew she was needed to return to Tamaran anyways, she had to begin her training. Then she realized that is why Blackfire returned. She had completed her training and now it was Starfire's turn. Starfire wrote a note to her friends about why she would be departing. She did not mention the incident in Robin's room and left them to believe she was leaving entirely for the training for royalty and combat skills.

After she completed packing, she sat on her bed and waited. Starfire was expecting Robin or Blackfire to come and talk to her, but neither of them came. This was not unusual for Blackfire, but Robin always came to see if she was alright. In that moment she realized she meant nothing to him...

..**End Flashback**..

Starfire replayed the image of them together over and over again in her mind. She was disgusted. She was depressed. She was angry, but above all else... she was heartbroken. Starfire got off of the bed and looked at herself in the mirror. She had grown up in the past two years. She had matured into a woman, a real woman. She removed her sleeping attire and studied her body, her curves, her skin. She smiled at herself. It was a brilliant smile, one she hadn't see in a long time.

Starfire raced to her closet and pulled out her old uniform. She put it on and noticed that it had become smaller. Although it fit her, it barely covered anything. Starfire had grown. Her legs were longer, her chest was larger, her hips were wider. Starfire once again looked at herself in the mirror and realized she had never looked more amazing.

_'I shall find someone to love me..' _Starfire thought to herself and then frowned. _'But all I want is him...' _Starfire took one last look at her room and then left to make her long journey home to Earth.


	2. Unexpected Arrival

Disclaimer- I wish I owned the Teen Titans, but sadly.. I do not.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2 - Unexpected Arrival

Starfire knocked on the tower doors and waited. _'This is an awful idea.. I should leave.' _Starfire was about to turn around and leave when the door opened.

"Oh my god... Starfire!" Raven yelled in excitement. "We never thought we'd see you again. I mean we knew you were just leaving for training, but we figured you wouldn't return."

"I have returned." Starfire smiled warmly and gave Raven a tight hug. "I have missed you friend Raven.. you look so different."

Raven did indeed change. Her hair was long and she actually smiled now. Her costume was the same, but she also had matured a lot. Her demeanor no longer was cold and vicious, but soothing and happy. It almost seemed as if a weight she had been carrying for years was lifted off of her shoulders.

"Yes. I have learned to control my powers and emotions. I am inlove. I am so happy!" Raven said as she dragged Starfire into the house.

"You and Beastboy are together?" Starfire asked.

"Yes, Last year he finally told me how he felt and I felt the same. Because of him, I can control my emotions better and life is so much easier when you aren't alone." Raven replied.

Starfire followed Raven into the kitchen where Cyborg and Beastboy were arguing about breakfast foods, among other things. Starfire smiled as she realized everyone has changed even if only a little. Beastboy was taller now, also he looked more physically fit. He seemed stronger and looked more like a man than a mere 19 year old boy, but she also noted that he seemed to still be a child at heart. Cyborg also was bigger and taller, his outer robot seemed to change a little due to the changing times. Cyborg also looked more muscular and his face more handsome. Starfire decided to let them know she was here.

"Friend Cyborg! Friend Beastboy!" Starfire exclaimed as she hugged them both like a vise.

"Star!" Cyborg could not believe his eyes. "Star I can't believe you're back. We've missed you so much." Cyborg twirled Starfire around in a giant bear hug.

"Whoa, dude. How have you been?" Beastboy was still in shock, but then managed to smile.

"Of friends. I have been most wonderful. Tamaran was beautiful, but my real home is here with you." Star smiled sweetly. "Where is friend Robin?"

"Oh.." Cyborg started and then looked at the floor, "Robin and Blackfire are still sleeping."

Beastboy and Raven were both looking at the floor and Starfire's smile suddenly dissappeared. "oh.." Was all she could manage.

"We could wake them up. If ya want?" Beast boy started.

"No that will not be neccessary. They should enjoy their slumber. I think I shall go to my room now. "

The others just nodded at her and watched her walk down the hallway.

"Wait!" Cyborg yelled after her, "How about we go to the beach. It is a really hot day. The last day of summer, ya know."

Starfire smiled and nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Great. I'll tell BB and Rae." Cyborg said as he ran to the kitchen. Starfire went on her way to her bedroom. She felt so happy to be back and yet at the same time she was so depressed.

'_The beach will be very nice. Most comforting I suppose. What did Cyborg mean when he said Robin and Blackfire were still sleeping? Did he mean... together? Oh my, I hope he did not mean together..' _Starfire frowned as she navigated the dark hallways of the tower. _'It is no matter. He must not of thought twice about me. I will be most happy for him and Blackfire. I will not show any pain.'_

Starfire went inside her room and slid the door shut.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow, Star looked so different. She looked amazing." Cy said to the others.

Raven nodded "Yes she looked so beautiful and yet she seemed very upset."

"Ya think she still loves Robin?" BB asked even though all three already knew the answer.

Cyborg and Raven nodded. "Well, I think ol' Rob is gonna be said that he passed her up."

"He seems happy with Blackfire" Raven commented

"How can anyone be happy with her? She's so rude and mean and even though she's pretty.. she is no where as pretty as you or Starfire." BB said to Raven.

"Well, better get ready for the beach. I told Star we'd take her to cheer her up. We can just leave a note for the two love birds." Cyborg and the remaining titans returned to their rooms to get ready for the beach.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Starfire sat on her bed and looked at her old bedroom. Everything was the same, it was as if she never left. But she had left. She left because she could not bare to see him with someone else. She felt tears forming in her eyes and quickly blinked them away. _'I will not cry. I do not love him anymore. He obviously does not care for me, therefore I shall not care about who he is with or what he does with them.' _Starfire sighed. She could not lie to herself, she loved him as much as she did two years ago if not more so now.

Starfire pushed the thought from her mind as she opened a dresser drawer and pulled out her old swim suit. She smiled for she had many good memories of the beach and her friends and Robin...

"Everything will be fine. I will be fine. " Starfire said aloud.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin awoke with a jump. He looked around and then tossed the black haired beauty's arm off of him. He sighed as he watched her sleep. _'How did I end up with her? Why did I sleep with her that night? I've always had feelings for Starfire, but for some reason I just gave into temptation and now I will probably never see her again. Why didn't I go after her that night?'_

..**FlashBack**..

"I loved you.." Starfire said barely above a whisper.

Robin turned to see starfire quickly leave the room. He was about to get up when Blackfire pushed him back down and kissed him passionately.

"Don't worry about her, She'll be fine. Let me take care of you.." Blackfire whispered into his ear and then gently sucked on his earlobe.

Robin moaned and knew he should push her off, but as soon as he felt her wetness against him he completely forgot about everything.

He awoke the next morning with a naked blackfire next to him and to find that Starfire was gone.

..** End Flashback**..

_'God, why am I such an idiot!'_ Robin mentally kicked himself. He was quickly brought out of his thoughts when Blackfire began to stir. She sat up and smiled at him.

"Good morning Sunshine." Blackfire said sweetly, quickly pulling the sheets up to cover herself after she realized she was naked.

"Mornin'." Robin replied then quickly added "Let's go get some breakfast."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two slowly made their way to the kitchen. Blackfire could not keep her hands off of Robin, and Robin desperately tried to make conversation so she would lose interest. She didn't..

After a quick make out session in the hallway, they finally made it to the kitchen. On the table was a note from Cyborg.

_Robin and Blackfire,_

_We went to the beach for some relaxation and a picnic. We'd love some company so feel free to join us._

_See ya later,_

_Cy._

"Blackfire, put the bowls away.." Robin instructed, "We're going to the beach."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**

* * *

**

**A/N**: I still do not have any sure way of how I plan to get Robin and Starfire together, but I'm working on it. I already have a few chapters planned out and I am hoping to get them on here this week. I hope you all enjoy this and thank you.

Also, the title of this story **As The World Falls Down **is taken from the song _As the World Falls Down _by David Bowie from the movie "Labrynth"... excellent movie. The song is from my favorite scene where Sarah eats the peach and hallucinates she is at the ball where everyone is wearing goblin masks and she is searching for something but she doesnt know what. Then she dances with the Goblin King and it is so freaking romantic. I love it. That part of the movie is sooooooooooo awesome and if there was any way I could incorporate it into this story I would, but... I'm not that cheesy.

Oh, this is my first FF ever. ;D

Please -> Read + Review


	3. Books, Boys, and the Boardwalk

Disclaimer: yada yada I do not own the Teen Titans.. blah blah.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3 - Books, Boys, and the Boardwalk

"Starfire.." Beastboy crouched down beside her tapping her shoulder, "Starfire.. wake up."

Starfire groaned and pushed Beastboy's hand away.

"Let her relax. That's what we came to the beach for. If she wants to sleep, then let her sleep. I'm sure it was a long trip from Tamaran." Raven eyed Beastboy from behind her book.

"Yeah, but I thought she'd want to be alert and awake with Blackfire and Robin show up.." Beastboy started.

"Robin.." Starfire mumbled then she sat straight up, "Robin! Oh my goodness, where is he? He cannot see me like this. Do I look presentable?"

"Star, you look fine. Anyways, I didn't think you'd be all that interested in seeing him." Beastboy said.

"Beastboy don't be stupid. Starfire is dying to see Robin. She is still madly inlove with him." Raven sighed.

Starfire blushed," Is it that obvious?"

"Yea. When Blackfire isn't in hearing distance, you are all he ever talks about. He will be really shocked to see you especially since you filled out and all." Beastboy commented and then felt a book hit him in the back of the head.

"OW!"

"Don't be such a prick."

"What does this filling out mean and what is the meaning of this prick?"

Beastboy laughed and Raven smiled, "It isn't important. Just relax Starfire."

"I suppose it does not matter how I feel. I have always loved Robin and I always will, but he loves my sister. I will just hide my feelings and let them be happy."

Beastboy looked down, "Well, whatever you want. How about we build a sand castle?"

"Oh, that would be glorious!" Starfire Brightened, "Where is friend cyborg?"

"He's playing kissy face with Bumblebee on the boardwalk." Beastboy said while making kiss noises.

Raven resumed reading her book and thought to herself _'I will get Robin and Starfire to admit their feelings to eachother... I just have to find a way to get rid of that whore Blackfire.'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cyborg walked around the boardwalk holding Bumblebee's hand. He was wearing a nice pair of metallic blue swim trunks that matched nicely with his machinery. Bumblebee was wearing a black bikini with yellow stars on them and a pair of cut off shorts. They were smiling at eachother and Bumblebee was clinging to a stuffed animal Cyborg had won for her.

"Thanks again Sparky." Bee said and then kissed his lips softly.

"I can win you tons more if ya promise to keep thankin' me with kisses."

Bee smiled and looked around, "Hey isn't that Robin and Blackfire?"

"Cyborg followed her gaze and nodded, "Yeah, the fun is really gonna begin now."

"He doesn't know she's back?"

"Nope."

"How do you think he'll react when he see's her?"

"Well, Star's grown up quite a bit in the last two years. I suspect that if he's like the rest of the male population as soon as he sees her in her little string bikini... he'll be takin' lots of cold showers."

Bee smacked Cyborg and laughed a little, "You are such a pervert."

Cyborg kissed her passionately and then smiled, "Don't say anything. Try to get Blackfire distracted so he can see Starfire without Blackfire clinging to him for dear life"

Bee nodded.

"Hey guys!" Robin called out and strolled over to Cyborg and Bee.

Robin was wearing a pair of black swim trunks and red flip flops. He was showing off his muscular body and nearly perfect six pac of abs. Women just stared as he walked past for he was a very attractive man. He was 21 years old now, older and wiser, not a scrawny little boy anymore. He worked out fiercely and loved the attention the ladies would bestow upon him. Blackfire clung to his arm wearing a very scantily clad french bikini. It too was black, but it barely covered anything. She made sure to glare at all the women as she passed, marking her territory much like a dog would do.. Robin was her territory.

"Hey man," Cyborg said as he high-fived Robin.

Bumblebee pulled Blackfire away and they began walking along the other side of the boardwalk.

"Sparky, We're gonna go to the little ladies room. We'll be back." Bee called behind her.

"Man," Cyborg said waiting until the women were out of hearing distance, "have I got a surprise for you."

Robin smirked, "Yeah, what is it this time?"

Cyborg shrugged and pointed, "See for yourself."

Robin's eyes followed where Cyborg was pointing. At first Robin only saw Raven, wearing a sexy, but very conservative one piece swim suit sitting under an umbrella reading her book. He shifted his gaze a little and saw Beastboy wearing dark green swim trunks and throwing sand around while trying to build a sand castle. His gaze shifted a little more and his heart stopped. There was Starfire... a beautiful grown woman wearing an emerald green string bikini that accented her womanly curves perfectly. She was glowing in the warm sun. Her hair was up in a high pony tail and her body shimmered in the sand that clung to her. She was smiling and laughing at whatever Beastboy was talking about. Robin found he could not take his eyes off of her. _'She's more beautiful than I remember... I can't believe that's her.' _Robin noticed that Starfire was now on her hands and knees crawling to see what Beastboy was doing. He could not believe how innocent and yet how undeniably sexy she looked crawling towards Beastboy. He wished he could trade places with Beastboy at that moment, he wish she would crawl to him. _'Those legs! Oh my god, her long lucious legs. I could do so many things to her.. to.. shit!'_ Robin tried to get the indecent thoughts out of his head, but as soon as she looked up and saw him.. he felt a heat rising within him.

Starfire looked up and saw that Robin was staring at her. She could not believe how much he had grown up or how handsome he had become. She stared at his large strong arms and his amazing body and immediately wanted to be with him, pressed against him, kissing him. She shook the thoughts from her head and smiled at him. He smiled back and her heart melted.

_'I can't believe she's smiling at me!'_ Robin thought happily.

_'I can't believe he's smiling at me!"_ Starfire could feel her smile grow bigger.

Robin was about to walk over there when he felt two arms snake around him. He saw a flash of sadness in Starfire's eyes and then she looked away. Robin turned around and saw Blackfire. Blackfire kissed him and held him tighter.

"Baby! Have you heard? My darling little sister is back." Blackfire exclaimed, still clinging to Robin.

"Uhh, yeah. We should probably go and see her."

Blackfire nodded and followed behind Robin.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Starfire saw Blackfire grab ahold of Robin, her heart shattered. _'I have to be happy for them.' _Starfire was about to take a dip in the ocean waters and try to wash herself clean of her dirty thoughts about her sister's boyfriend when she heard a familiar voice and instantly turned around.

"Baby sister! Starfire!" Blackfire was running towards her.

Starfire forced a smile, "Hello Blackfire. It is most glorious to see you!"

Blackfire pulled Starfire into a tight hug. Starfire hugged back and was a little overwhelmed with Blackfire's sweetness. It was unlike her to be so nice to Starfire, but Starfire could feel it was genuine. Blackfire pulled away from the hug and walked around Starfire in a circle, looking her over.

"Wow! You've turned into such a beautiful woman! We definately need to get you a man now!"

"Thank you dear sister, but I would prefer not to 'get me a man' at the moment. I am quite content."

Blackfire smiled and gave Starfire another big hug. "I definately need to have girl talk with you later."

Starfire simply nodded.

"Hey, can I get a hug?" A deep voice behind Starfire said. Starfire immediately felt flushed and did not dare turn around. She knew who it was and she could not bare to face him.. She felt a rush of butterflies in her stomach and her knees almost buckled. _'I am fine. Stop acting like some stupid little girl!' _She scolded herself.

She slowly turned around and came face to face with.. a muscular chest. She quickly glanced up into the face of Robin.. her Robin. He was taller she noted, almost 6'2. He smelled so wonderful and at the moment all she wanted to do was wrap her arms around him and kiss him with all the passion in her being. He wrapped his arms around her and she could feel herself blush. He picked her up and noticed how light she was, he could see her blushing and he stared at her. He took in all of her features and he could not believe how utterly breathtaking she was. As soon as he touched her perfect skin, he felt all his emotions flooding back to him. Not that they ever left, they were just lying dormant while his sexual prowess took over with Blackfire. He felt her body pressed against him in a tight hug and he smelled her sweet essence._ 'She is so beautiful and she smells so unbelievable. Lilacs.. I think it's lilacs.' _He thought to himself as he continued to hug her. He felt her hot breath on his ear "I missed you the most." It was spoken in a sweet whisper and it took every ounce of his being not to lay her down on the sand right there and make love to her.

"Hello! Are you guys like in some trance. Wake up!" Blackfire yelled.

This immediately snapped the two back into reality. Robin reluctantly put Starfire down and they both blushed furiously as they pulled away from each other.

Blackfire sat down on a towel and pulled Starfire down with her. Robin sat down next to Blackfire, but he could not seem to take his eyes off of Starfire. She captivated him. Every once in awhile Starfire would try to steal glances of Robin, but everytime he was watching her. They would make eye contact (eye- mask contact) for a moment before they both looked away blushing furiously. Blackfire was rambling on about Starfire's impending birthday and about going to club, but neither Robin nor Starfire were paying attention to anything, but eachother. They spent the rest of the afternoon this way.

"Yes. and Aqualad will be there! He looks really hot now. I'm sure he wouldn't mind being your date. Hell, If I didn't have Rob I'd so be all over that." Blackfire continued her rambling.

"Blackfire, I do not wish to date Aqualad. I do not wish to date anyone.." Starfire started. She noticed that Robin was smiling when she said she did not want to date anyone. She was brought out of her thoughts when Blackfire interrupted her.. again.

"Nonsense, you can't be dateless to your own party!"

"Hey guys," Cyborg said with Bee on his arm. "We should head back to the tower. It is movie night and Blackfire, it's your choice."

Beastboy pulled himself off of Raven and their hot and heavy make out session ended, no one seemed to notice them since Starfire took all the attention. And neither of them minded. Blackfire jumped up and started running back to where the R cycle and T car were parked. Robin stood up and helped Starfire to her feet. When they touched they both felt a shot of electricity brimming with sexual tension and they both got butterflies. Starfire smiled shyly and quickly pulled her hand away. "Thank you friend Robin."

He grinned, "It was my pleasure."

The two slowly started walking back to the parking lot with the sun setting behind them. Neither of them said anything, both of them lost in their own thoughts. _'I cannot believe I am this close to him. I cannot stand these feelings any longer. They are driving me insane. He is driving me insane.. and I love every minute of it. I have not even been back a whole day and yet I find it difficult to even speak around him. I do not know what I am going to do.' _Starfire sighed and fiddled with her bikini top making sure it was covering her. Robin watched her intently,'_ I cannot believe this is my same Starfire. I always thought she was beautiful before, but now.. it is hard for me to breathe around her. She is everything I have ever wanted in a woman and I had to screw it all up by fucking Blackfire. What the fuck is wrong with me! She is so amazing and she smelled so gooooooood and she missed me the most! Oh yes, she missed ME the most!'_

They met the others in the parking lot and left to return home. Blackfire with Robin on the R cycle and Starfire in the T car with the other Titans. On the ride home both Robin and Starfire wished that Starfire was in Blackfire's place.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**: I have only received two reviews so far, but My story has only been posted for a day and a half. I wanted to thank Raven's Fan for the nice review and I also wanted to let Dark Side of the Moon 32 know that I am going to try to have a new chapter up every other day. So please bare with me. Also, Any ideas would really help. Sorry if this chapter was kinda boring but hey... movie night is coming up. So yeah! Thanks for reading. Enjoy!


	4. Close Encounters of the Hallway Kind

Disclaimer: It remains the same.. I own nothing of Value, not even the Teen Titans.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4 - Close Encounters of the Hallway Kind

Starfire stepped out of the shower and wrapped a giant fluffy white towel around herself. She stepped over to the mirror and wiped the steam away with her hand._ 'I am pretty enough. What does she have that I do not?'_ Starfire eyed herself._ 'Ah, she has that 'insatiable appetite of sexuality' as Cyborg says. I suppose I will just go on a date with Aqualad like Blackfire suggested.' _Starfire frowned and walked into her bedroom.

"Starfire," Robin knocked on her door, "Can I come in?"

"Um.. yes.. just let me," Starfire started, but was interrupted when Robin came in her room.

"Hey Star, I just wanted to let.. you.. Oh my god I'm sorry!" He screeched when he realized Starfire was in nothing but a towel. He immediately turned several shades of crimson

"It is alright. I will join you all for the movie night in a moment." She walked towards him smiling warmly andrubbed his arm, "Do not worry. I am sure you have seen other woman wearing way less than a simple towel. Please do not be embarrassed. It was a simple accident."

He just smiled and nodded, still feeling embarrassed. He looked her over and was once again amazed at how incredibly beautiful she was. Wearing only a towel, her wet hair clung to her shoulders and fell around her like a beautiful fiery waterfall. He also couldn't believe how utterly sweet she was, still after all these years, still after he broke her heart. Then it hit him.. _'Oh my god. I broke her heart. That night she said she loved me and I was fucking Blackfire and I ruined any chance I ever had. How could I be such an idiot!' _

Starfire noticed he seemed to tense up, "Are you okay Robin?"

He nodded, "Yeah.. I'll.. uh.. see you out there."

He quickly left the room and left her confused.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ten minutes later Starfire strolled out into the rec room. She noticed Raven was wearing a long black night shirt sitting next to Beastboy on one end of the sofa, Beastboy was wearing oversized dark green pajama pants and matching shirt.He had his arm around Raven and was whispering things into her ear causing her to blush. Bumblebee was a few spaces away from Beastboy wearing a pair of sweatpants and one of Cyborgs massive shirts snuggling up to Cyborg. A large space left on the sofa was visible and then she noticed Robin. He was wearing a pair of Red silk pajama pants and a black wifebeater. Starfire tried to pry her eyes away from him, but he looked so incredibly sexy. She felt a heat rise in her lower abdomen and finally pulled her eyes from him. _'Oh my goodness. I cannot believe I was thinking of him in that way. I must remember that he is my sister's 'friend who is a boy' not mine. I am such a stupid girl.' _She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard giggling and gazed towards the other side of Robin. Wearing nothing but a pair of underwear and a very tight, very revealing white camisole was Blackfire. She was giggling at Robin and playing with his hair. Starfire looked down at what she was wearing. A short pair of pink drawstring shorts and a form fitting white t shirt. _'I cannot compare with that!' _She sighed and took her place in between Cyborg and Robin.

Blackfire had chosen a movie entitled 'Black Christmas'. It was a horror movie from the late seventies and it had most of the titans scared. Starfire was nervous and fidgety especially during the parts of the movie that revolved around the obscene phone calls. Robin noticed this and quietly grabbed her hand and squeezed it, letting her know that she was safe. She smiled and stared at their hands. The room was very dark but Starfire could still make out a grin on Robin's face. During the rest of the movie Starfire managed to move closer and closer to Robin until their bodies were touching. _'I cannot believe we are this close. If only I could really touch him. I just want to hold him. Just once' _

Starfire was jerked out of her thoughts when Blackfire shrieked and jumped into Robin's lap causing him to let go of Starfire's hand. Robin immediately wrapped his arms around Blackfire and tried to comfort her. Starfire watched him with pain in her heart. She watched him run his fingers through Blackfire's hair and whisper something into her ear. Starfire felt her eyes brimming with tears, she quickly turned away and looked at the others. Raven and Beastboy were holding hands and he was kissing her neck, Cyborg and Bumblebee were snuggling while Bee gently caressed his leg, and then she turned back to Robin and Blackfire. Robin was still holding her, but he was looking at Starfire. He could see all the pain and hurt, and ,most of all, the love she had for him in her eyes.

Starfire quickly stood up, "Friends I am most exhausted. I shall retire for the evening. Goodnight." And before any of them could say anything she left the room.

Robin waited a few minutes and then gently pushed Blackfire off of him, "I gotta go to the bathroom." Blackfire just smiled and nodded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin made his way through the dark corridors of the hallways. He was getting closer to Starfire's room when he heard soft whimpers and sobs. Outside her door, sitting against the wall was Starfire, slumped over trying to wipe away her tears.

"Star, are you alright?" Robing asked, his face showing concern.

"Yes, friend Robin. I am fine. Please leave." Starfire stood up and leaned against the wall.

"But Star, if you are upset you aren't fine." Robin pushed.

"Please Robin. You must go for I fear if we are alone.. I might..." She trailed off.

He looked at her, "You might do what?"

"Kiss you.."

He stared at her in shock._ 'Did she say she would kiss me? I've wanted to kiss her for so long. I can't believe she wants to kiss me.' _He took a step closer to her. She tried to back away, but her back was already against the wall. She was wishing she could sink into it. She tried to look away, but she couldn't. Robin took another step closer, and then another. Now their bodies were almost touching. They studied eachother's faces and both realized that they never wanted anyone as much as they wanted eachother. Robin slid his hands around her slender waist. Starfire bit her bottom lip and ran her fingers over his muscular chest. Their faces were almost touching. Their eyes(eyes-mask blah) locked on one another. They could feel the other's breath on their face. Their lips we're only inches apart.Robin had never been this nervous before when it came to a woman, any woman. He had always been able to play it cool, but now.. he had never felt like this before. His stomach was in knots and he felt light headed. She looked absolutely radiant in the dimly lit hallway. Her tear stained cheeks glistened and her pouty lips looked like they were made for him. Starfire was also nervous. She never thought she'd have her first kiss from Robin.. the man she loved for so long. The man she had wanted forever. Their faces inched even closer and their bottom lips barely brushed against one another when..

"Robin are you down here?" It was Blackfire.

The two quickly pulled apart and Starfire ran in her room. Robin could not believe this. His perfect moment with the perfect woman was ruined by.. his girlfriend. Then he remembered, _'Shit! what was I doing? I have a fucking girlfriend. Oh my god. I'll just have to stay away from Starfire. Shit, but I have to talk to her.' _Robin followed Blackfire's voice and met her half way.

"What took you so long?" She inquired.

"Oh. I got side tracked, but how about we go to bed?" He smirked and kissed her passionately. _'I'll just forget about Starfire. I'll put all my energy into Blackfire. She can keep my mind off of her.'_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin and Blackfire stumbled into _their_ room. Yes, it was no longer just his room, but hers as well. He already had his wifebeater off and was trying desperately to rip off his pajama pants as fast as he could. He was so angry at Starfire and he didn't know why. He was angry at himself too. He wished Blackfire could get her out of his head, but as he looked at Blackfire laying on his bed wearing nothing but a smile, he realized that he wished she was Starfire. _'Starfire is so amazing and beautiful and innocent. God is she innocent. I want to be the one to show her everything. I want to show her how much I love her. I want to be the first man to touch her, to taste her. I want to give her everything. No.. No.. you can't think like that. Starfire is nothing, but a friend. Blackfire is your girlfriend. Fuck, I have to stay away from Starfire. I just, I have to stay away from her.' _Robin removed his boxers and dove onto the bed with Blackfire

He kissed her hard and ran his hands all over her body. She rolled on top of him and within minutes moans of pleasure could be heard through out the tower.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Starfire layed on her bed. She heard everything. She silently cursed Cyborg because the walls were supposed to be sound proof._ 'Atleast he sounds like he knows what he is doing. Blackfire seems to be most enjoying herself and everyone on Tamaran knows that Blackfire enjoyed herself with a lot of men.' _Starfire frowned, _'I should not think bad thoughts of my dearest sister. She has been so nice to me since I came back. I will allow Aqualad to accompany me as a date to the 'bash of my birthday' He will be exceptional. Maybe then I can get my mind off of..him.' _She covered her head with a pillow as she heard another yelp of ecstasy and Blackfire calling Robin's name.

_'This is going to be a very long night.'_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**: Thankyou to everyone who reads and all that stuff. I got some new ideas for the next few chapters. I am not sure how long this story is going to drag out. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry it wasn't that long. Hopefully the next one will and hey... fluff and cheese and all that should be there. Between who you ask? wait and see. I'll try to have the next chapter up by tomorrow night. Once again thanks to all the readers, even those who do not review.

By the way, the movie "Black Christmas" is one of my favorites. Excellent stuff if you can handle a lot of obscene words and everything. Everyone who has watched it has always freaked out at a certain part towards the end. So if you ever get a chance, definately watch it and if you do not like it.. just wait until the ending. Excellent stuff.


	5. The Rainy Day Woman

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.. yada yada... eat my shoe.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5 - The Rainy Day Woman

A week had passed since the encounter in the hallway. Everynight Starfire was kept awake by the sounds of Robin and Blackfire expressing how much they felt for eachother. Robin was avoiding Starfire and she knew it. He only spoke to her when he had to and he would not dare be alone in the same room with her. Starfire had managed to handle the situation well. She was still polite and caring for Robin, even when he made her stay home on missions. He told her that Blackfire was an ecceptional replacement and someone needed to watch the tower. Starefire was now almost looking forward to her 'date' with Aqualad, maybe he would be polite and not ignore her. Even though Robin had seemed to abandon her, Blackfire and her actually became closer. They went shopping together and Blackfire was teaching her the Earthly dating customs, since Blackfire was experienced.

It was Saturday, but not just any Saturday.. it was Starfire's 19th Birthday. Starfire rolled over and was expecting to feel the warm sun on her face, instead she felt nothing. She opened her eyes and looked out the window. It was dark and grey, rain was drizzling down. She pulled the blanket over her head and then she heard a knock at the door.

"It is too early. Please come back later." Came her muffled voice under the pillow.

The door slid open and all the Titans came in. "Happy Birthday Star." They all cried smiling, even Robin had a grin on his face.

"Thank you friends, but it is not neccessary. It is just an ordinary day."

"Dear sister, that's where you're wrong. Today's your party and your date!" Blackfire exclaimed giddily. Starfire noticed that Robin's smile faded when Blackfire mentioned the word "date."

"Come on little lady. Breakfast awaits." Cyborg said and all of the titans rushed out of the room to the kitchen, except for Starfire and Robin.

Robin watched her for a moment. She was wearing a thin white sleeping shirt and the sheets were twisted around her torso and thigh. She was yawning and stretching. He let his gaze linger on her body, her perfectly amazing body. Her hair had fallen around her face, and her beautiful emerald eyes were looking intently at him. He immediately snapped out of his trance when he saw her looking at him.

"Robin. Are you still angry with me?" She inquired.

"What? No I was never angry with you. I was just..," He began stuttering as he watched her stand up and walk towards her dresser. The T-shirt she was wearing became visibly shorter and he couldn't take his eyes off of her long toned legs until she turned to face him. He was mesmerized by her flawless face, " Well you see... umm. last week.. in the... hallway and me and uh.. you .. are.. so.. beautiful.. and i.. i.. Blackfire.. i have a girlfriend."

Starfire simply nodded, understanding what he was saying or trying to say.

"I understand that Blackfire is your 'friend who is a girl' and I am nothing more than a friend. You may go to breakfast now. I need to clothe myself."

Robin could tell she was hurt and upset, but he quietly left the room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After breakfast, Blackfire pulled Starfire aside.

"Starfire, we must go and get ready for your party. We have appointments at the spa and then nails and hair. You're gonna love it. Don't ya wanna look your best for Aqualad?"

"I suppose."

"I've spent a lot of time with him this week, so I know what he likes." Blackfire smirked.

Blackfire grabbed Raven and Bumblebee and they headed out for their day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Many hours later...

The guys were sitting down in the rec room on the sofa. Cyborg was wearing a nice pair of black slacks and a light blue t shirt, he also had on a nice pair of dress shoes.. He was playing Gamestation with Beastboy who was wearing dark jeans, a green t shirt, and some all white adidas shoes. Aqualad was watching the two play, wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a dark blue t shirt. He also had on a pair of all white adidas. His hair slicked back in a low pony tail. Robin was on the other end of the sofa, glaring at Aqualad. Robin had his hair spiked as usual and, of course, kept the mask on. He was wearing a pair of jeans with a black wifebeater. He had a red short sleeved silk button down shirt over his wifebeater and a pair of black nikes. All the men looked absolutely handsome.

"So guys are we ready to party!" Bumblebee jumped excitedly as she entered the room. Cyborg turned around to answer and was at a loss for words. Bee was wearing a tight yellow dress with black straps and a pair of black pumps. Her hair was up as usual.

"Wow.." Was all that managed to escape Cyborg's lips.

Raven strolled in the room and sat on BB's lap. She had black boots on with a black knee length skirt. She wore a cleavage baring spaghetti strapped deep purple shirt. Her hair was down and she had on a little make up.

"Do you like what you see?" She winked at BB. He simply gulped and nodded his response.

Blackfire came in the room next, she was delighted to see Robin, but when she saw Aqualad she got a sparkle in her eye. "Hello Boys.." She said seductively.

Robin looked her over. She looked sexy in a pair of red stilletos and a very short jean skirt. A tight red tube top was barely containing her assets. Her hair up in a pony tail, but it wasn't curled. She sauntered over to Robin and he kissed her deeply.

"You look really nice."

Blackfire smiled and kissed him again.

"Amazing is more like it." Aqualad said as he continued to undress her with his eyes.

Blackfire blushed and walked back over to the hallway. "Come on Starfire!"

"I'm not sure. I do not feel like myself." Came a voice from the hallway. Blackfire dissappeared in the hallway and a moment later Starfire stumbled in, Blackfire holding her arm.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the Birthday Girl." Blackfire beamed.

All the guys stood in awe. Starfire wore a very short, curve hugging black dress. It had two thin straps that wrapped around her neck. The front had a tiny slit on the chest that gave a glimpse of her ample cleavage. Blackfire spun her around so they could see the rest. The dress was backless and cut very low. Robin could not help but stare at her every curve. His gaze rested on her perfectly round ass before she turned back around. She wore no make up except for a tiny amount of lip gloss and her hair was up in a loose bun with spiraling curls. She smiled shyly at everyone, but managed to hold Robin's stare a little longer.

"Damn Star. You got hot!" Cyborg said as Bee smacked him on the arm.

"Yea. Looking good Star." Beastboy said trying to pry his eyes off of her.

"Very nice. I mean... amazing." Aqualad choked out, staring Starfire up and down.

"Wow.. just incredibly.. beautiful." Robin whispered, never taking his eyes off of Starfire's face.

Blackfire handed out umbrellas to everyone, "Sorry for the drizzle, but come on. We have a party to get to!" With that, all the Titans made their way to the club.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had arrived at club without a problem. It was called The Glass House and although the club was 21 and over, Blackfire knew the owner and informed him it was for Starfire's birthday so Starfire, Raven, and Beastboy got in without a hassle. As they entered the club, music was blaring and fog was everywhere. Blackfire was leading the group to a small table in the back corner that was set up with cake and presents along with alcohal. Robin was trailing the pack carefully watching Aqualad's every move with Starfire. They had made it to the table and Starfire was in surprise at everything her friends had done for her. She pulled Blackfire into a vise like hug and the two conversed in Tamaranian. Blackfire began passing out shots of amaretto and glasses of champaign to everyone. They all raised a toast to Starfire and Robin could feel himself grow enraged as he watched Aqualad put his arm around Starfire's waist. _'How dare he put his arm around my girl. Who the fuck does he think he is? She is my Starfire. I'm gonna beat that fucker's ass!'_ He made his way towards Aqualad and Starfire when Blackfire wrapped her arms around Robin from behind.

"Baby will you dance with me? Blackfire inquired, pressing her body against his back.

"Yeah, in a sec. I.. uh.. just wanna get a drink." Robin said as he unwrapped her arms from around him.

Robin was walking over to the table when he felt another pair of arms slide around his waist.

"Blackfire, I said in a minute." Robin grabbed her hand and pulled.. Starfire in front of him. They stared into eachother's eyes for a long moment, not saying a word. Starfire broke the staring contest by quickly wrapping her arms around him and pulling him into a hug.

"Thank you so much for a wonderful birthday." Her breath tickled his ear. He didn't know how to respond. His mind was on lock down. All he knew was that the woman of his dreams had her body pressed against his and that her breath on his ear was causing him to become instantly aroused. He quickly broke the hug and just smiled.

The night had progressed without incident so far and everything seemed to be going well. Robin was relieved to see that Starfire barely spent any time at all with Aqualad. Her and Bee were on the dance floor doing all the gyrating, hip hitting, sexually provocative dances they could with eachother causing almost all of the other men in the bar to stare. Aqualad and Blackfire were in the corner, deep in conversation. Beastboy and Raven had danced for a little bit, but were now in the hallway near the bathrooms making out. Robin and Cyborg were at the bar, drinking casually and talking.

"Doesn't that get you jealous?" Cyborg questioned.

"No. She's just dancing with Bee." Robin stated.

"Man, I'm talking about your girlfriend. Your real girlfriend. The one who is getting pretty chummy with ol' fish boy." Cyborg nudged Robin towards where Blackfire and Aqualad were talking.

"No. Why should I be jealous of him?" Robin barely took his eyes off of Starfire and Bee.

Cyborg sighed, "I dunno man, I dunno."

"I gotta hit the head." Robin started towards the restrooms running into Raven and Beastboy, who were looking extremely friendly.

"Guys, you really should come up for air." He smirked as he went into the men's room. Raven and Beastboy didn't respond. They were too wrapped up in eachother to notice him or anyone else that was around.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin came out of the bathroom and looked around. He saw Raven and Beastboy still doing their thing. Cyborg and Bee were dancing, as were Aqualad and Blackfire. Starfire was no where to be found. Robin started looking for her everywhere, she was gone. Then he noticed the back door to the club slightly ajar. He quickly stepped outside and saw a soaking wet Starfire leaning against the wall. It wasn't drizzling anymore, but pouring rain. She saw him and smiled. Robin smiled back at the beauty before him. Even in the pouring rain she managed to look like a godess. Her hair had fallen out of the bun and was now dangling seductively over her right shoulder. Her very tight dress clung to her every curve and her eyes sparkled like beautiful diamonds in the moonlight. He walked towards her.

"Starfire, why are you out here?"

"The club is most entertaining, but I enjoy the rain and being alone." She smiled at him warmly.

"I'll leave if you want.." He was about to turn around and go back inside when he felt her arm pull him back.

"No, I am most joyous to see you. I wanted to speak with you." She smiled shyly and let her gaze fall to her shoes.

"Okay, well I'm here." He smiled at her and she looked up to meet his eyes. She was dissappointed to see his mask, but that was something that was always there. She looked him over. He was so handsome. His shirt was pressed against his tight body because of the rain. His spikes were now so wet that his hair fell in his eyes. Starfire reached her hand up and brushed his hair aside and smiled. _' I must tell him. I cannot be a little girl anymore.'_

"Robin," She started, never taking her eyes off of him, "Do you know why I left?"

He nodded, "You had training on Tamaran."

"That is true," she paused, "But do you remember when I walked in on you and Blackfire?"

Robin instantly turned the deepest shade of red, "Yeah. you said you loved me and ran off. Which was weird cause you say you love us all the time. All the titans."

"Yes and that night I went to your room to explain my feelings. You see Robin, you have always been my best friend. I had never met anyone like you. You are so amazing and I went to your room that night to tell you that I was inlove with you. I saw you and Blackfire and my heart was ripped to pieces. I did not have to leave for Tamaran, but I chose to leave." She waited for a response.

Robin just stood there dumbfounded.

"Well, when I returned. I thought that my feelings for you would be gone, when infact they have grown deeper. I am more inlove with you now that I was two years ago. You are the only man who has ever made me feel this way and I fear you will be the only man who ever will. I do not expect you to love me, for I know you love Blackfire, but I could not keep harboring these feelings any longer without telling you. You are the love of my life and I would give anything for you. But my happiness is not what is important. I will not nor will I ever ask you to leave Blackfire or anyone else for me. You mean too much to me and I would rather die than see you in pain." As she finished, she looked at the ground.

The silence would have been deafening if it weren't for the rain. Robin just stared at her. This beautiful creature loved him, has always loved him, but he's been too blind to see it. She just confessed her feelings and he couldn't say a word._ 'I can't believe she loves me! My god, this beautiful godess of a woman loves me. She could have any man in this world or the next, and yet she chose me. Fuck. say something Robin. Tell her you love her. Say it.'_

Robin lifted her chin to meet his eyes. They stared at eachother for a moment, and then without warning Robin quickly pressed his lips to hers. Starfire kissed back without a second thought and soon their tongues were fighting for dominance. They had completely melted into eachother. Her hands were all over his chest and arms. She was trying to feel every part of him. Soon his red silk shirt was in a puddle by their feet. His fingers played with her hair before slowly running his hands over her. He gently brushed a nipple with his thumb before sliding his hands further down her body. Starfire released a little moan, and Robin could not help but kiss her more passionately. Everything she did, from her touch to her moan, caused him to want her more. He wanted to taste every part of her. He broke the kiss for a moment to pull off his black wifebeater. In her eyes he could see lust, passion, and the deepest love imaginable. He kissed her again and found his hands slowly sliding up her dress. Her skin was so soft, he felt like it was a sin to be touching something this soft, this innocent. His fingers had made their way to her panties. He was about to run his fingers over them when the back door swung open.

"Hey Rob are you.." Cyborg stopped when he saw them, a grin slowly creeping upon his face.

The two pulled apart quickly. Starfire was flushed and swiftly pulled her dress down and ran back in the club. Robin picked up his shirts off the ground and began putting them back on.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have perfect timing?" Robin said through gritted teeth, he was visibly pissed.

"Yeah well I thought you should know that your _girlfriend_.. you know the black haired beauty who you have been _fucking_ for the past two years.. is all over Aqualad." Cyborg emphasized the words girlfriend and fucking.

"Shit. Lets get the crew and go home." Robin trudged back inside.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After they made it to the tower, everyone rushed off to their rooms.

Starfire slinked into her room and locked the door behind her. She looked out the window and noticed it was still pouring. She looked at her clock, it read 12:41 am. She sighed and peeled the dress off of her, leaving it on the floor. She quickly took off her shoes and layed on the bed. She could not believe what had transpired between her Robin. It was a dream come true except for the fact that he has a girlfriend and she did not want to be considered a 'wrecker of homes.' The rain had made it romantic and magical. It was if the rest of the world did not exist. She enjoyed it.

She slowly let herself fall into a peaceful slumber.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin looked at the clock. 3:18 am. He still could not sleep. That kiss with Starfire was amazing. He had never felt so many emotions flowing through him at once. It was so sexy and beautiful and innocent, yet mysterious. His mind was racing. _'How far would we have gone? I could of made love to her right there against that wall and I think she would have let me. God, I can't get her out of my head. I've fallen so hard for her. Damn, I need a drink or something. I have to sleep.' _Robin quietly crept from the room, hoping not to wake the drunk woman in his bed. As he passed by Starfire's door he heard some sounds. It sounded almost like moaning, then he heard his name. He quickly knocked on the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Starfire sat up in her bed. She was dreaming about her and Robin. They were making love and it felt so natural, so pure, so real. She heard a knock at her door. She quickly through on a robe and opened the door.

"Star are you alright? I heard you and then my name... and.. oh... my... god.." His eyes grew wide. Starfire was standing before him. Her hair was disshelved and she was drenched in sweat. She had on a robe, but it was open. He watched as a single drop of sweat glistened slowly down between her partially covered perfect breasts and trailed down her taught stomach resting on the edge of her black silk panties. He could see her nipples were hard through the flimsy material of her robe. He felt himself grow instantly erect.

She watched him for a moment and then realized. _'OH MY GOD. My robe is open.'_

"It was um.. a dream. I am fine..." She was several shades of pink and quickly closed her robe, "Good night" She turned and quickly shut the door.

Robin stood there in a daze. _'Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I need to stop thinking like a pervert! Shit. I just want her so damn bad. I would give her anything. Shit! I need a shower. A very, very extremely icy cold shower.' _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Yeah. I'm trying to update fast because I know I hate when I read a story and it isn't finished and the person doesn't update for a month. Drives me crazy. Anyways, this chapter was longer and I hope everyone enjoyed it. I'm not sure what is going to happen next so feel free to give ideas. I want to try and have the next chapter up within the next 3 days. Once again thank you to everyone who reads this, whether your reviewing or not. It's nice to know that people find my story interesting. ;D


	6. The Understanding

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6 - The Understanding

A month had passed since Starfire's birthday and everything seemed to slowly be returning to normal. Cyborg and Beastboy were still fighting at video games when they weren't spending time with their girlfriends. Bumblebee came over a lot more and brought Aqualad most of the time, much to the enjoyment of Blackfire who was spending all her free time away from Robin with him. Raven was meditating less and enjoying herself more by going shopping with Starfire. Robin and Starfire were not avoiding eachother, but still blushed whenever they made eye contact. They had decided that the kiss had been a mistake and seemed to go back to being best friends without any trouble. Everyone seemed at peace.

Starfire rolled over and eyed her clock. 9:03 a.m_.'I suppose I should get up for the day.' _She sighed and rolled out of bed, hitting the floor with a thud. Starfire walked into the bathroom and brushed her hair and teeth. She quickly got dressed and made her way to the kitchen.She noticed everyone was up and about except for Blackfire.

"Good Morning Friends!" Everyone turned to the sound of Starfire's cheerful voice.

"Hey star. Breakfast is on the table." Cyborg called from the stove.

Starfire grabbed a piece of toast and sat down next to Robin. He smiled warmly at her and then returned to eating his pancakes. Starfire looked across the table at Beastboy and Raven. Raven was drinking herbal tea and reading a novel while Beastboy, reading over her shoulder, gently played with her hair. Starfire smiled. She liked the thought of her friends being happy and having someone, even when she herself had no one. Starfire looked up as Blackfire quickly rushed in the room and grabbed Robin, her face was concerned..

"Babe, I'm trying to eat." He started as pancake fell out of his mouth.

"I need to talk to you." She said in a serious tone.

"Can't it wait?" He asked.

"NO!" She yelled and pulled him into the hallway.

Everyone shrugged and went back to eating. Ten minutes later the couple came back in the room. Starfire noticed that Blackfire looked extremely happy, but Robin's face had lost all color. He looked as if he was going to be sick.

"Titans," Blackfire said cheerily, "Pack your bags. We're going to Tamaran!"

Everyone looked at eachother and then back at the couple.

"May I ask why we are going?" Starfire asked.

"It's a surprise! Now hurry everyone go pack. We must be there by this afternoon. We'll have a big feast this evening! Cyborg call Bee and Aqualad, they must come too!" Blackfire cried excitedly and ran down to her room to pack. The other's soon followed suit and eventually they were on their way to Tamaran.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5 hours later...

The Titans got out of the T-ship outside of a huge palace. The titans were in awe of the place. It was lined with marble floors and glass staircases, the walls were crystal and lined with gold. It was a beautiul and majestic place. They walked through two huge doors and noticed everyone bowed at Blackfire and Starfire as they passed.

"Well, I have some stuff to do. Starfire please show them all to their rooms." Blackfire called as she hurridly ran off.

Starfire took everyone on a grand tour and one by one dropped them off at their rooms. Bumblebee and Cyborg were staying in a lush suite covered in silks of black and blue. Raven and Beastboy had a luxious suite also, but their's was dark purple and green.. Aqualad had a beautiful room by the Tamaran Ocean, where he could converse with the many odd sea creatures of Tamaran. Now only Robin and Starfire were left walking through the massive palace halls.

"So, I don't get to stay with Blackfire?" Robin asked while staring at the beautiful statues adorning the walls.

"Oh no, friend Robin. Blackfire and I stay in the Princesses' Quarters. You get a room by yourself, but I can put you closer to her if you like." Starfire smiled at him.

"No, that's fine. Infact, I could use the little break." He returned her smile and, without realizing what he was doing, grabbed her hand.

Starfire blushed and entertwined her fingers with his. She came to a giant golden door and opened it.

"This is your room. I hope it is most enjoyable."

Robin stared in awe at the beautiful room. It had a thick black carpet with red silk covering the walls. A giant bed was in the center of the room, draped in black silk and covered with lots of pillows. The room had an enormous balcony with a clear view of the rest of Tamaran.

"It's.. a.. amazing." Robin stuttered at the sight.

"Well I shall see you at dinner. If you need anything, I am down the hall. My door is the saphire one." Starfire leaned up and kissed his cheek, then quickly exited the room. Robin held his hand to his cheek and closed his eyes. _'I have no idea how I am going to do this. I absolutely love her, but fucking shit. I'm an idiot.'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later..

_KNOCK. KNOCK_.

"You may enter."

Robin opened her door and walked in. His jaw dropped at the sight before him. Starfire's bedroom was absolutely gigantic. It had thick white carpeting with lavender silk all over the walls. A giant crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling and the enormous closet was lined with mirrors. Atleast twenty vases of lavender roses were scattered about the room. In the corner was the biggest bed that Robin had ever laid eyes on. It was a canopy bed with white silk curtains parting it open. The comforter was a billowy pink satin and covered with hundreds of pillows. In the center of the bed was Starfire, she was smiling at him. He stared at her for a moment, he could not believe how innocent, yet seductive she looked surrounded by pillows. Her hair was wavy and curled at the tips with lots of flowers placed through out her hair. She wore a long white gown, almost like a toga that left her right shoulder bare. Starfire also had a small crystal choker around her neck. She looked like a Grecian Goddess. Robin was so caught up in looking at Starfire that he did not realize that she also was looking at him. Robin was wearing very long silky black pants with a golden belt. His chest was bare and revealed his very muscular body. His hair was still spiked and his mask stayed on.

"You look very nice in the dress of the Tamaranian male." Starefire finally snapped out of her trance.

"You look absolutely incredible." Robin replied and walked over to the bed. He quickly sat down and took her hand in his.

"We should attend to the feast." Starfire said starting to stand up. Robin quickly pulled her back down.

"The feast can wait. I need to talk to you." He said seriously.

Starfire noticed the change in his voice, "What is wrong, Robin?"

He stared at her for a moment, not sure what to say. _'Just say it you idiot. Say it now before it's too late.'_ He released the breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

"Star. You have always been there for me. Always been my strength and my weakness. I need you to know that you have always been the one. Always. No one has ever meant more to me than you. I love you so damn much it's crazy. I have never felt this way about any woman. I loved you before you left for Tamaran, I loved you every day you were gone. I love you even more so now. I would give anything to be with you... anything. I would steal the sun from the sky for you. I can't even describe how deep my love is. I am just so inlove with you."

Starfire stared intently into his mask, hoping she could see through to his eyes. She slowly leaned forward and kissed his lips softly. He instinctly kissed back and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. She ran her fingers through his ebony locks and deepened the kiss. Robin quickly pulled away and stared at her.

"Robin, what is wrong?" Her voice full of worry and concern.

"I need you to know.." Robin started, his voice shakey," You have to know that no matter what happens, I'll always love you. Always. No one else, just you."

"What do you mean? What will happen?" She asked grabbing his hand.

"Please Starfire. Just tell me you understand. You have to understand that if I could change things I would. I love you. I've always loved you. And I swear I will love you until my dying day." He cried desperately.

"I understand." She nodded.

He grabbed her and pulled her into him. He kissed her with all the passion he had. He ran his hands over her body, trying to touch every part of her in a few short moments. She kissed back and wrapped her arms around him, carressing his muscular back. He quickly pulled away and stood up. Starfire sat on the bed speechless. He made his way to the door, but gave her one last look before he left.

Starfire sat on the bed sad and confused. She had no idea why, but that kiss felt like it meant something other than love.. it meant goodbye.

She slowly stood up and made her way down to the celebration feast.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Starfire slowly walked down the massive corridor to the dining hall. She felt awful after the conversation with Robin, but she tried to block it from her mind. She stared at the two massive doors in front of her, the entrance to the dining hall. _'Put on a happy face. You must smile.' _She heard the horns from inside and the doors slowly began to open, she quickly forced a smile as _Princess Starfire_ was announced. She looked around and took notice of all the smiling faces. Raven and Bee looked gorgeous wearing dresses much like Starfires. Raven's was a dark forest green and her hair was up in a bun, while Bee's dress was colored a golden yellow and her hair was long and flowing. The men were all dressed as Robin was, with their silk pants and belts, but instead of gold, their belts were platinum. Beastboy's pants were a forest green and Cyborg's were a golden yellow. Aqualad's pants were a soft white, just like Starfire's dress. Starfire turned her attention to the head of the table where Blackfire and Robin were. Blackfire's dress was a strapless, long flowling grown that pooled around her feet. It was a black silk that matched Robin's pants. Starfire's eyes grew wide as she realized that everyone was dressed to match as a couple.

"Star are you alright?" Beastboy asked, seeing her shock.

"I am fine. Thankyou for your concern." Starfire took her seat next to Aqualad. She looked around anxiously awaiting what was going to happen next. She glanced at Robin and noticed he was staring intently at her, his expression was that of longing. Robin's face instantly grew pale and Starfire could tell he was forcing a smile as Blackfire pulled him up to stand.

"Everyone.." Blackfire exclaimed cheerily, "Robin and I are to be wed!" Blackfire went into a long speech talking of change and peace. Starfire did not hear a word. The world seemed to fade and she was left alone with her thoughts. _'I cannot believe he is to marry her! How could he do this to me! He said he loved me. He said I was the one!'_ Starfire could feel herself grow angry. She was quickly snapped out of her thoughts as Blackfire ended her speech claiming Robin to rule by her side as Grand Ruler of Tamaran.

"The wedding will be one week from tonight!" The room broke out in cheers and applause. Starfire felt the anger dissappear, only to be replaced by sadness and fear. Everyone began conversing and eating, cheerful of the events to come. Even the other Titans didn't seem to be too bothered by it, yeah they hated Blackfire at first, but she really seemed to come around and turn into a friend. The only other one bothered by the news seemed to be Aqualad. Starfire sat in silence for the rest of the evening, barely taking her eyes off the wine glass in front of her. She could feel Robin's gaze on her almost the entire evening, but she could not bare to look at him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the festivities of the evening lingered into the late night hours, Starfire quietly excused herself and made her way back to her room. She shut the door behind her and fell back against it, slowly sliding to the floor._ 'I cannot believe this has happened. I cannot believe this.' _She brought her hands up to her chest and helf them against her heart. _'My heart is breaking. Please..Please.. This is not happening. Please!' _She quietly broke down into sobs.

A knock came at her door and she slowly back away from it. The door opened and Robin walked in, he looked at her on the floor, her cheeks streaked with tears. He bent down and grabbed her hands, she quickly pulled them away.

"You must leave." She said coldly, not looking at him.

"Star you said you'd understand. Please don't hate me."

She stared up at him, "Hate you? Hate you? Do you really believe that I hate you? I cannot bare to look at you because I love you so much. I am in pain. My heart has shattered into a million pieces. You confess your love for me and then you announce your engagement to my sister... I am defeated. She won again." Starfire got up and slowly made her way to the bed, sitting on the edge. Robin followed and sat next to her.

"Starfire. I love you. Please understand." Robin took her hands in his.

"What is there to understand?" She glared at him.

"Blackfire is pregnant!" Robin cried exhaustedly. Starfire gasped and backed away from him. _'This cannot be happening. He is having a child with her. I wanted to have his child. Oh my god.'_ She felt tears streaming down her cheeks and quickly tried to wipe them away.

"Congratulations." Starfire whispered, sorrow filling her voice.

Robin pulled her towards him and pressed his lips to her. She kissed back and slowly felt his tongue slide into her mouth. She was completely captivated by his kiss, and soon felt herself laying back on the bed with him on top of her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him closer to her. He broke the kiss only for a moment and began kissing down her neck. Her eyes remained closed and she was remembering the conversation they had just had. As robin begin to lightly trace his tongue along her collarbone, Starfire shot up and pushed him off of her.

"No." She whispered, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Starfire. I love you. Please. I just want to hold you." Robin tried to grab her hand, but she pushed him away.

"You are marrying my sister. You will be Grand Ruler of Tamaran. She is carrying your child. We cannot do this. You must go now"

"But Starfire. I don't love her. I love you... I always have." He tried to reason with her.

"But what does that matter now?" She questioned, "You are not mine to have."

He leaned in and tried to kiss her again, but was abruptly stopped when she slapped his face.

"I love you more than anything else in this world, but I will _not_ be your _whore_!" She cried and quickly left the room in tears.

Robin sat on her bed in shock. He could not believe how much he was hurting her, but he didn't know what to do. He couldn't fix this. He had to do the right thing and marry Blackfire, she was carrying his child. Atleast he would always be close to Starfire. _'Brother-in-law'_ That word made his stomach churn. He wanted to be her husband. _'Shit. If i'm not her husband that means... fuck. someone else. fuck.'_

Robin hung his head in defeat and left her room, making his way to his quarters.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Yeah. I know you all hate me for this chapter, but come on... the better the drama.. the better the romance and all that stuff. Oh and I know I haven't addressed this earlier, but yeah Raven and Blackfire are way out of their characters and all that. But hey, Raven's part isn't that big and Blackfire... it would make it harder for Robin to leave her if she wasn't such a bitch. Yeah.. Aqualad doesn't talk much, but hey he should be able to just stand there and look pretty. I am still debating on how to do the next chapter, but I will try and update as soon as possible. If there are spelling errors and such, I apologize but it is 2 a.m. and I wanted to get this done fast for you people. Once again, thanks for the reviews and thanks for reading.

:D


	7. Keeper of Hearts

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, but I do own this kick ass story. Enjoy.

**Lemon Alert! - But for who?**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7 - Keeper of Hearts

Starfire sat on her bed. It was time for breakfast, yet Starfire couldn't leave her room, her sanctuary. She ran her fingers over the pink satin gown she was wearing, _'I cannot face him. I just cannot. I am quite miserable. But I need to make an appearance so no one suspects that anything is wrong.'_ Starfire took a deep breath and walked towards her mirror. She looked herself over and smoothed out any wrinkles on her dress._ 'I am fine. I am happy. My sister will marry the love of my life and have his child, but I am fine.'_

Starfire walked slowly down the corridors to the dining hall, she smiled at any passing servants to signal she was perfectly fine. She walked through the two huge doors to see everyone already eating. Everyone looked up to acknowledge her and Starfire even said hello to everyone, except Robin and Blackfire. Starfire took her seat next to Aqualad and quickly began eating a pink looking fruit.

"Starfire. I thought you were going to miss breakfast." Blackfire stated as she cut open some sort of gelatin looking cake.

"I am here. I am eating." Starfire said dryly.

"And why are you so bitchy this morning?" Blackfire's voice turned icy, "You should be excited over my wedding."

Starfire flashed a look at Robin, "I am quite fine. I suppose with all the excitement, I did not get much sleep. I am very happy for your engagement."

"Good. We have much work to do. I was thinking that once my wedding is all finished. We could start looking for a husband for you." Blackfire started, but everyone stared at Robin as he seemed to choke at the word husband.

"Yes. A husband. That would be most joyous." Starfire said with forced enthusiasm.

"Good. I think Robin should have a say also, since you will be like his baby sister." Robin cringed at Blackfire's statement. Starfire simply nodded and finished eating. Breakfast continued with BeastBoy jabbering about the palace and weddings and god knows what else. Starfire barely spoke a word.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as breakfast was finished, Blackfire dragged Starfire down to the dressmakers.

Blackfire was talking to the dressmaker about different types of silks and an array of colors, while Starfire stood on a giant pillow pedestal in her white cotton panties and matching bra. The assistant to the dressmaker was taking her measurements and conversing with her in Tamaranian. All of the women in the room were too preoccupied with what they were doing to notice the door open and Robin and Raven walk in.

Robin gulped as he stared at Starfire. He could feel the blush rise in his cheeks. Raven noticed it and smirked.

"So," Raven said loudly," How is everything going?"

Starfire whipped her head around and her jaw dropped. She stumbled backwards off the pillow and was about to fall, but Robin quickly ran over and grabbed her.. only to have her fall ontop of him. They stayed in that position for a few moments, just staring at eachother. Robin could feel her body pressed against him and he wished he could feel her bare skin against his. Starfire bit her lip and felt his arms tighten around her for a moment. She leaned closer to him, and he took in her scent. Loving her smell, he brushed his lips against the nape of her neck. Then reality set it..

"So, trying to steal my husband already?" Blackfire said jokingly.

Starfire quickly got up off of him and smiled. "Well sister, he is not your husband yet." Blackfire chuckled and returned to the dressmaker. Starfire helped Robin up off of the floor.

"I..I'm.. s..sorry." She stammered. Robin just stared at her intently and then turned his attention to Blackfire when she called him.

"Honey, what do you think of this color?" Blackfire asked, barely looking up from the different silks in front of her.

"It's nice." He replied and returned his gaze to Starfire, who was now sitting in a giant lush red chair. She had her legs crossed and her arms on each arm rest. Her cheeks were tinted pink and her gaze was to the floor, and Robin could not help but stare at her chest heaving up and down as she sat there in thought. _'My god she has the most perfects breasts in the world. She has the most magnificent body, and those legs... those legs that go on forever.. so smooth and tan.. and soft. God, her skin is so soft. But her face, her face that surpasses all others in beauty. I love this woman with all my being and I can't have her. If only once.. fuck. Come on, your fiance is right there. Shit.' _Robin tore his eyes away from Starfire.

"So, how are you gonna dump Blackfire?" Raven surprised him, Robin turned his head and stared at her. He had forgotten she was in the room.

"I can't. She's having my baby."

"Details..Details." Raven smirked and patted him on the back."This can't go on forever. You will be miserable and it will drive you insane and anyways, what will you do when Star gets a husband?"

"Shut it Raven." Robin growled, he was angered to no end with the thought of Starfire marrying someone.. anyone other than him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Starfire layed on her bed. She knew she was supposed to be at dinner, but she was exhausted. Blackfire had dragged her about all day without giving her a moments peace and then with Robin. She just wanted to die. She was so embarrassed. She decided she had better make an appearance or else they would come looking for her. She dragged herself to the dining hall and took her seat next to Aqualad. She knew Blackfire was trying to get them together, but neither was interested. Aqualad seemed to be distant as if his thoughts were somewhere else.. or on someone else. Starfire shrugged to herself. Aqualad wasn't her type anyways, he wasn't Robin. Starfire gazed dreamily at Robin who was having some sort of conversation with Cyborg. Starfire had tuned out all the conversation and just stared contentedly at him. He was so gorgeous. His unruly obsidian hair. His stunning facial features. His impressive muscular body. She was so caught up in her ogling of his body she didn't realize Raven was calling her.

"Starfire.. geeze." Raven's voice became louder.

Starfire turned to Raven, as everyone turned to look at Starfire. A blush crept up her cheeks. "Sorry.. I was thinking."

Raven smirked, "Yeah well I was wondering if you thought about how you would wear your hair for the wedding?"

"No, not yet. Um, I think I will excuse myself. Goodnight everyone." Starfire quickly left the table and made her way to her bedroom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'I cannot believe I was staring at him that way. I am such a fool. Such a stupid little fool. Is staring going to make Blackfire not pregnant? Of course not. Oh, atleast Raven stopped me before Blackfire saw or even worse... Robin.' _Starfire threw herself into a pile of pillows and wished that she could sink into them and dissappear.

A knock came to her door. "Star.. can we talk?" It was Robin, he sounded concerned.

"No. Not right now. Later." She tried to sink deeper into the pillows.

"Look. It's important. Just come to my room when you're ready. No matter how late.. I'll be up." She heard his retreating footsteps and sighed. She didn't know what to do, but what could she do? There was no choice in this. He has to marry her, he has to do what's right. Starfire got up and went to her closet. She pulled off her dress and dropped it on the floor. She unhooked her bra and tossed it on top of the dress. She looked over her wardrobe. She finally grabbed a dark green chemise and pulled it on over her head. It was one of her sexier pajamas, but she loved the way the fabric felt against her skin. It was very short, barely covering her mid thigh and very low cut, showing off an ample amount of cleavage. She turned off her lights and climbed into her bed, hoping to fall into a peaceful slumber.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Starfire sat up in her bed. She had tried to sleep for hours now, but she just couldn't. Her mind kept wandering to him. She was curious as to what he wanted to talk about.. there was nothing either of them could do. She looked at her clock. It was only at 1:13 am in Earth time. She knew everyone would be asleep, everyone except him.

She slowly crept from her room and made her way down the corridor. The giant halls were silent except for the quiet patter her small feet made as she made her way to his room. She approached the large golden door with caution. She decided against knocking, as she didn't want to wake anyone, and slowly opened the door. The room was dark except for the moonlight admitted through the balcony doors. It lit up the bed perfectly. She saw him on the bed, only wearing boxers. His chest moved up and down in rhythm. She quietly made her way towards the bed. His face was illuminated by the moonlight. His eyes were closed, or so she thought since he was wearing a mask, and his lips were slightly parted. _'He is so handsome'_ Starfire left her fingers gently caress his chest and then she hastily retreated. _'What am I doing?' _She quickly turned to leave when she felt a hand grab her shoulder and pull her back.

"So you finally decided to show?" He smiled at her sleepily.

"You said however late. I was not expecting to you to be asleep." She smiled shyly.

He stared at her in the moonlight. Her hair was a little wild and the dark green of her chemise matched her eyes pefectly. His eyes traced up her long legs and lean torso, lingering on her chest and then meeting her face. "Breathtaking.." He whispered.

She blushed and sat down beside him. "What is it you wish to discuss with me?"

"I just want to make sure you're alright."

"It would be a lie for me to say that I am alright, but I will be eventually." She sighed and Robin frowned. He grabbed her hand and held it tightly. She took her other hand and ran her fingers along his cheek.

"Can I see?" She asked, motioning towards his mask. He simply nodded and shut his eyes as he felt the mask being pulled away from his skin. The night air felt cool against his skin and slowly he opened his eyes. Starfire stared at the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. They were the most magnificent shade of blue with swirls of grey, just like the sea after a storm.

"Your eyes are amazing. I have never seen anything more beautiful." She whispered.

"I have.." He replied and slowly leaned in to kiss her. Their lips met and they quickly lost themselves in each other. He felt her arms wrap around his neck and he slid his around her waist, pulling her closer. Their kissed deepened and soon their tongues were tracing every inch of the other's mouth. Robin pulled his lips away from hers and made a trail of kisses along her jaw line. A soft moan escaped her lips and Robin could feel himself growing painfully hard as she ran her fingers through his hair. He layed her back on the bed and climbed on top of her, once again recapturing her lips with his. Her hands were roaming all over his muscular stomach, her fingers toying with the rim of his boxers. He licked along her neck and ran his tongue in small circles over her collarbone, causing her to shudder with delight. He ran his hands over her body and slowly ripped the chemise off of her. He threw the garment on the floor and then turned his attention back to her. She was radiant in the moonlight. Her flawless body was aching to be touched by him. Her breasts were that of sheer perfection and her flat stomach alone could drive any man crazy. His gaze rested on the thin cotton material of her panties, blocking him from fufilling one of his deepest fantasies. He looked at her face and she looked worried, she was biting her lip.

"Your gorgeous." He whispered as he kissed her again. He felt her relax in the embrace and he traced his fingers along the side of her stomach. He slowly licked his way down her neck, trying to taste every inch of her. He could feel her hard nipples pressed against him, and he let his tongue find his way down to them. He slowly let his tongue run over her right nipple, while his fingers gently pinched the left. She was moaning and grinding her body against his. Robin licked around her nipple, before taking it into his mouth and sucking on it. He let his hand trail down over her stomach and slowly slide under the edge of panties. His fingers gently traced over her wetness and he felt her grind against his hand. He couldn't believe how wet she was for him.. and only him. He felt his cock twitch at the thought of being inside her. He gently pushed a finger into her and heard her gasp. She had never done this, any of this before and it made Robin feel good to know that she was doing this with him. He slowly slid in another finger and gently pushed them in and out of her, causing her body to tremble with the new sensation. He slowly pulled his fingers out of her and licked her juice off of them. She tasted amazing. He slid down between her legs and slid off her panties. She watched him, not knowing what was coming next. He lowered his head between her legs and kissed along her inner thighs, never actually touching her center. She squirmed under his touch, wanting to feel him inside of her, wanting him to complete her. He slid his tongue inside of her and lapped up her juices. She had her head tossed back in ecstasy and her fingers were clinging desperately to the sheets as he savored her. He felt her body began to tremble and slowly kissed back up to her lips, holding off her impending orgasm.

"I never want this feeling to end." He murmured in her ear before kissing it softly. "Robin, I love you so much. I wish we could be together forever." She pulled his face to look at hers. Love was reflected in their eyes, love unequal to any other. She slid her hands down to his boxers and slid them off. He positioned himself between her legs and kissed her passionately, slowly sliding himself into her. He felt a barrier and quickly broke through, causing her to cry out. Her cry was muffled by his kiss, which now deepened. He sucked on her bottom lip as he slid into her before pulling himself all the way out, and then quickly sliding back in. "You feel amazing." He moaned to her. They stayed in this slow pattern for awhile, slowly in, slowly out. It was pure bliss. Robin slowly sped up, licking and kissing at her neck and collarbone. Starfire's moans grew louder, he knew she was close and he tried to think of anything and everything to keep him from going over the edge. She was kissing at his shoulder, when he felt her tighten around him. She cried out as her body quivered under him, her moan alone is what drove him over. He felt himself plunge deeply into her and release everything... all his passion, all his lust, all his love... all for her.

He slid out of her and layed his head on her chest. "God, I love you so fucking much. I would do anything for you, anything." She smiled and ran her fingers along his back. "Just love me. Even though we cannot be together, just love me. I wanted you to be the one I made love to, I wanted you to be my first kiss. Now I belong to you forever, no matter what happens. No matter who I marry... I am always yours." He kissed her chest and pulled himself off of her, opting to lay beside her. She snuggled up beside him and layed her head on his shoulder. He played with her soft silky hair, letting it run through his fingers. _'No woman has ever made me feel this way. It was amazing. It had never felt that good with anyone.It was absolutely mind blowing. I can't believe we made love. My Starfire. My princess. My love.' _He pulled her closer to him, wanting to keep her in his arms forever. He gently kissed her forehead and closed his eyes.

"You'll always have my heart."

"And you mine."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**: I know a lot of you have been asking for them to get it on, so there you go. That was my first time writing a lemon, so I hope it was up to par. And as we all know, the first time for a girl is never ever ever orgasmic or anything like that, but I figured its Robin and Starfire. I want her first time to be magical. So yeah. I am so hoping to have this story finished by next week so we'll see. I forgot to put this in the **A/N **last chapter, but I know Tamaran is like a desert planet, but I don't care. I wanted to give them an ocean... so I did. Please keep reading, whether you review or not. I hope you enjoy! I'm always open to ideas and suggestions. Thank you again to everyone!

;D


	8. Sleeping Beauty

Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat do not, own the Teen Titans... but if I did.. it would be rated **R** cause everyone would be getting it on.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8 - Sleeping Beauty

Starfire opened her eyes.

She felt hot breath on her neck and a strong arm wrapped around her. She snuggled back against.. a muscular chest. Starfire blinked a few times, trying to get the sleepiness out of her eyes. It was still dark, but the sun would be rising soon. She looked around and realized she wasn't in her room or her bed. She was in Robin's room and Robin's bed and, she thought hopefully, Robin's arms.She swiftly shifted out of the strong arm wrapped around her and jumped out of bed. Starfire realized she was naked and quickly tried to cover herself, although the only other person in the room was sound asleep. She glanced at the clock. It was 5:27 a.m. in Earth time. She looked at Robin's sleeping form on the bed. He looked so handsome. His bare chest was exposed and the silk sheets were bunched around his abdomen. His hair was unruly and he had a soft smile on his face. Starfire quietly climbed back on the bed and gave him a tender kiss on the lips. She heard him mumble "Starfire" and his smile grew wider.

Starfire quickly hopped off the bed and gathered her underwear and torn night gown up off of the floor. She slowly opened his door and slid out into the shadows of the hallway. She stood there naked, her body pressed against the wall. The hallway seemed to grow longer and her room seemed to be farther and farther away. She took a deep breath and ran as quickly and quietly as she could to her bedroom. As soon as she shut the door, she pressed her back against it. '_Oh X'hal, I cannot believe we just did that. It was amazing... most wonderous. He made me feel things I had never dreamt possible. He is so perfect in every way. I wish we could do that repeatedly for the rest of our lives.I thought it was a dream. I am so happy it was not.' _Starfire sighed dreamily and made her way to her bed. She pulled back the covers and climbed under them. She closed her eyes and fell into a peaceful slumber.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Starfire's eyes fluttered open and then quickly shut again. She yawned and let the warm rays of the sun hit her face.

"You are so positively captivating when you sleep."

Starfire's eyes shot open and she sat up. Robin was resting against the doorway that led to the balcony. He had a smile on his face and his mask back on. Starfire quickly pulled up the sheet to cover herself, realizing she was, infact, naked. _'God. What is he doing here? Why must he look so fantastic and sexy and why do I want him so bad?'_

"Don't be modest. You're beautiful." Robin grinned.

Starfire blushed, "Why are you here? What if someone comes? What if Blackfire comes?" Her voice becoming serious.

"You missed breakfast and don't worry about anyone. They are all busy with the wedding." He walked towards the bed.

Starfire frowned, "The wedding.. I had hoped it was all a bad dream. How foolish I am."

Robin sat next to her on the bed, "Please don't think about that. I don't want to see you upset."

Starfire gazed at the floor, "Robin, the wedding is in three days. How can I not be upset?"

Robin leaned towards her and whispered in her ear, "Last night was incredible."

Starfire felt her body grow hot as his breath tickled at her ear and neck. She bit her bottom lip, trying with all being not to kiss him and let him touch her all over.

"Robin, last night...It should not..Blackfire...you..amazing." Starfire stumbled over her words, unable to concentrate as Robin started to softly kiss below her ear lobe.

"I love you so much. You are so unbelievably beautiful. So astoundingly sweet. Last night what we did.. No one has ever made me feel as wonderful as you did. You were absolutely mind blowing last night.You felt incredible.. simply incredible." His tongue flicked at her earlobe.

Starfire's body shivered at his touch. She closed her eyes and felt him pull the sheet away from her. His hand gently caressed her stomach and his lips slowly made their way to hers, seizing them in a passionate kiss. Robin laid her down on the bed and rested his body on top of hers, never breaking the kiss. It grew more heated, their tongues tangled with eachother. Robin moved his hand up her stomach and softly massaged her right breast, eliciting a moan from Starfire. His other hand was softly stroking her hair. Her skin was so soft and Robin felt a smile grow on his face as he realized that she stilled smelled of him. Starfire's hands were wrapped tightly around Robin's neck, her finger's gingerly playing with his hair. They were both in Heaven.

"Starfire, are you up yet?" Blackfire's voice came through the door. Robin and Starfire immediately froze.

"Starfire!" Blackfire's voice was growing impatient.

"Sister. Just a minute. I am not dressed." Starfire nervously yelped. Robin kissed Starfire again and then quickly jumped off of her, hiding in the closet. Starfire threw on a robe and opened the door.

"Hello dear sister!"

Blackfire walked in the room and sat on the bed, "Why were you sleeping so late? That is so unlike you. Anyways, I want you to come look at the floral arrangements with me."

"Floral arrangements? I.. uh.. That would be most enjoyable. I just need to get dressed."

Blackfire smiled and started walking back towards the door, "Excellent. Meet me downstairs. Hey.. Have you seen Robin?"

Starfire froze again and felt her cheeks grow flushed, "Um, no. That 'boy of wonder' is much to busy to see me. Perhaps he is with the boys?"

Blackfire shrugged and closed the door behind her. Starfire let out a sigh of relief and sat back down on the bed. Robin slowly opened the closet door and walked towards her. "You ok?"

"No Robin I am not 'ok'. I do not regret anything that happened last night, but it must not happen again. You are to marry my sister and what just happened.. if she would have seen.. oh, just leave please." Starfire felt tears in her eyes.

"Star..," He grabbed her hand and held it tightly. "Nothing is going to change the fact that I love you. Only you."

"Please Robin. I cannot be alone with you.. not anymore. I know I will not be able to control myself."

Robin grinned and leaned in to kiss her. Starfire immediately kissed back and felt everything turn into a blur. She quickly snapped out of it and pushed him away. "No Robin. No. I cannot. It hurts me too much that I cannot be with you. I will not hurt Blackfire either."

Robin nodded his understanding and quickly left the room. Starfire trudged over to her closet and picked out a gown. She did not like the fact that being on Tamaran, she was forced to wear gowns all the time. She sighed and pulled the baby blue gown over her head, knowing she had a minimal amount of time before Blackfire became suspicious of her absence.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Starfire slumped in her chair. She could not bring herself to act excited over floral arrangements. They had been choosing flowers for over three hours and Starfire was about to crack.

"I think we are finished." Blackfire said, approving her choices.

"Wonderful!" Starfire exclaimed, actually excited that the torture was over.

"Now for the food!" Blackfire cried dragging Starfire to the kitchen. Starfire groaned _'Why does she have to personally choose the menu? Can she not just say she would like everything?'_

"Starfire.. I need to talk to you about Robin." Blackfire's voice was serious.

"y..yes." Starfire gulped. She began to have a nauseating feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Well, You were his best friend.. or are still.. I don't know. Anyways, what are his favorite Earth foods? I want the wedding to be extra special."

Starfire sighed with relief. "He likes pizza. Ice cream also. You should also have some hamburgers and hot dogs for Cyborg, herbal tea for Raven, and tofu for Beastboy."

"What about you?" Blackfire asked.

"Me?"

"Yes, what would the maid of honor like?"

"I..uh.. do not think I will be very hungry." Starfire mumbled.

Blackfire stopped walking and looked at her, "Starfire are you sick? Earlier when I came to see you, you seemed flushed and distant."

"I am fine. Just overly excited about your big day." Starfire lied.

"I'm nervous." Blackfire admitted. Starfire looked at her imploringly, waiting for her to continue.

"I'm not sure if I love him."

Starfire gasped. Blackfire stared at the floor, not sure what else to say.

"You must tell him."

"I will... eventually." Blackfire answered and then continued walking.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner was the usual. Raven and Beastboy played kissy face, while Cyborg and Bee played footsies. Aqualad was thinking to himself, barely saying a word and Blackfire would not stop talking about the wedding. Robin was making conversation with Cyborg, and glancing at Starfire every spare moment he had. Starfire sat in thought, trying to get her mind off of him... trying to get herself not to feel so guilty... trying to get Blackfire's words out of her head: "_I'm not sure if I love him."_

"Star that baby blue gown looks very nice on ya" Cyborg commented.

Starfire smiled at him warmly, "Thank you Friend Cyborg, your compliment is very much appreciated."

"Don't ya think she looks good Rob?" Cyborg asked, a smirk on his face. Starfire immediately turned her gaze downward as a faint pink adorned her cheeks.

"She looks better than good. Fantastic." Beastboy chimed in.

"Yeah.. gorgeous." Bee added. Raven smiled as she watched Robin shift uncomfortably in his seat and turn several shades of scarlet.

Robin finally looked at Starfire and they made eye contact, only for a moment. He murmured, "Beautiful."

Starfire could feel the faint blush on her cheeks deepen to the darkest shade of crimson. "Thank you." She whispered.

Dinner continued uneventfully, no embarrassing moments for anyone. Robin and Starfire would occasionally catch the other watching them, they would quickly look away and pretend as if nothing happened. Once dinner had ended, all the Titans returned to their rooms.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Starfire changed into a sleeping gown and sat on her bed. She was exhausted from the day, she could not believe the wedding was so close. She frowned at the thought. _'This wedding will be Hell. I do not know how I will make it through.' _Starfire climbed into her bed. She felt comfortable among the soft pillows. She could feel her eyes drooping. She yawned and closed her eyes.

_'I wonder what he is thinking about...'_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin laid on his bed, one hand behind his head. _'She is so beautiful. I just wish things were different. I wish I could make love to her everynight. Now that would be Heaven. Blackfire... I am beginning to hate her. She didn't do anything wrong except keep me from Starfire. It's my fault. This whole fucking thing is my fault. If i wasn't such a hormonal driven teen back then... but what was my excuse when she came back? FUCK! This is such shit. I'm marrying someone I don't love. Fucking wonderful. Bruce is gonna love this when he finds out. Shit..The right thing. I'm doing the right thing. I just have to remember that.' _Robin sighed to himself and closed his eyes.

_'I wonder what she is thinking about..' _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**: Wooooooooooooooooooooo. This chapter kind of bored me, but I needed to fill in time before the wedding... Plus the morning after hormones raging, interesting stuff if I do say so myself. Hope you enjoy it. I wanna thank everyone for the reviews, you guys have been so respectful and positive. Thank you. Someone mentioned that I made Robin out to be a dick.. well, I can't deny that, but come on... Robin is a hot blooded teenage boy/man so come on... he has needs too. For the record, he is not using Blackfire as a sex toy.. he thought he actually liked her. Great sex does not always equal great relationship. Please continue reading and reviews are appreciated, although not required.

Enjoy!


	9. A Declaration of Love

Disclaimer: I may own money, cars, diamonds, and men but unfortunately.. I do not own the Teen Titans.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9 - A Declaration of Love

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next few days passed without incident. Blackfire seemed to grow more and more uneasy as her wedding day approached. Aqualad seemed more withdrawn from everything. Raven and Beastboy were rarely found in the giant palace, but when they were discovered it was usually in a compromising position. Bee seemed angry at Cyborg for some reason and was keeping her distance, while he followed her around like a puppy begging for forgiveness. Robin and Starfire, although desperately wanting to see eachother, avoided eachother completely. The only time they saw each other was during their meals, but they never spoke or looked at each other.

The wedding was tomorrow night. Starfire sunk into the hot warm bath, bubbles sticking to her body. _'I cannot believe they will be married tomorrow. This is such shit of the bull!'_ Starfire sunk lower into the tub and closed her eyes, she wanted to see Robin so badly, but knew she shouldn't. Starfire felt herself slide under the warm water, hoping it would rid her mind of her plaguing thoughts.

"Starfire..." Blackfire sat impatiently on the bathroom counter, staring at the bathtub.

"Starfire's popped out from under the water and she opened one eye, "Yes sister?"

"Are you going to lay in the bath all day? Tomorrow is my wedding, it is very important... not only to me, but to the entire people of Tamaran. They will have an emperor."

Starfire sighed and tried to sink back into the bathtub, but Blackfire got ahold of her arm first and yanked her out. Starfire fell on the plush rug near the tub and glared at Blackfire. Blackfire threw her a robe and smirked, "Watch your step."

"Bitch." Starfire muttered under her breath as she wrapped the pink silk robe around herself, bubbles still clinging to her hair and legs.

"I heard you." Blackfire said as she walked into Starfire's room. Starfire followed behind her and gasped as she saw all the titans, including Robin, in her room.

Starfire immediately began blushing profusely, "What are you all doing here?"

"Rehearsal." They all said at once.

"Shit." Starfire said aloud. She had completely forgotten about rehearsal for the wedding, in fact she had completely forgotten about everything except for that magical night with Robin and why she had to stay away from him.

"I'll umm meet you guys there okay?" Starfire said quietly, trying not to notice Robin staring at her.

"Sure star we'll see ya down there." Beastboy said as everyone began to leave the room.

"Friend Cyborg.." Starfire called him quietly.

"Yeah Star?" Cyborg walked towards her.

"Do you have any of that 'alcohol' substance available? I need to 'calm the nerves' as Raven says."

Cyborg smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I'll leave it on the bed in mine and Bee's room. Just don't be late to rehearsal, okay?"

Starfire nodded and smiled at him warmly, "Thank you so very much!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where the hell is she? She is the damn maid of honor!" Blackfire was pacing impatiently back and forth in the grand hall.

"Relax. She'll be here. She's only 45 minutes late." Robin tried to reassure her, hiding the concern in his voice.

The grand hall doors swung open and Starfire stumbled in, still in her robe, almost falling on Raven.

"Hellllllllllllllo friends. I am herreee to rehearse thisss wedding!" Starfire slurred.

Cyborg quickly grabbed Starfire and pulled her aside, "How much did you drink?"

"Only the bottle." Starfire smiled at him, feeling his machine arm, "Oh friend Cyborg you are soooo strong!"

"THE WHOLE FUCKING BOTTLE! THAT WAS FIFTY DOLLAR TEQUILA!"

Everyone turned around to stare at them, Robin looking especially pissed.

"She's drunk!" Blackfire screeched.

"No sister dear... I am most fiiiiiiiiiine." Starfire giggled, stumbling her way towards the alter. Starfire slipped and fell into Robin's arms. His face was full of concern and worry.

"Star are you alright?" He whispered to her.

"No.." Starfire felt her voice catch in her throat and her eyes began to burn with tears, "I love you Robin. I love you.."

"Star, baby, calm down. You'll be okay. It's.." Robin was cut off by Starfire's lips which were now firmly pressed against his. Robin didn't hesitate to kiss back, even with Blackfire in the room. Robin felt Starfire's tongue slip into his mouth, and soon the kiss turned fiery and passionate. Starfire was immediately pulled out of his arms and thrown back into Cyborg by Blackfire.

"She's drunk. Cyborg you did this, you take care of it." Blackfire said angrily never taking her eyes off Robin.

"I am not drunk! I love Robin! I love him and he loves me!" Starfire screamed. Everyone gasped and turned to look at Starfire, she was sprawled on the floor glaring at Blackfire.

"It doesn't matter Starfire. I am pregnant. He is mine. You see this, this means he chose me. So go to your room and sleep it off. I don't want to see you again until you are sober." Blackfire said icily, holding her left hand and showing her engagement ring that Robin bought for her. It was a 3 carat princess cut blood ruby with two diamonds on each side set in platinum.

"Fuck you." Starfire said just as coldly.

"What did you say?" Blackfire's eyes began glowing pink.

"She's drunk. Ignore her." Cyborg picked her up and carried her off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Starfire layed on her bed, her cheeks stained with tears. Cyborg had put her in bed six hours ago, but Starfire refused to go to sleep. She looked at the clock, it was nearing 7 p.m. She wished Robin would come visit her, but she knew he wouldn't. so, she decided to go see him.

Starfire crept out of her room, hoping not to run into anyone in the hall. She quickly and quietly made her way to Robin's room. She knocked softly and heard no reply. She knocked again, a little louder, and still no reply. She silently opened the door and walked in. The room was dark except for the illumination from the moonlight. _'He is not here.'_ Starfire sighed sadly and made her way over to his bed. She climbed on top of it and smelled his pillows. _'He smells so good. God, I wish I had his scent on me all the time!'_ Starfire gushed and hugged a pillow to her chest. Soon, she was fast asleep reliving their passionate night together in her dreams.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Starfire..."

Starfire mumbled something and turned onto her back, her robe slightly opening.

"Starfire..." Robin whispered louder, trying to keep his eyes on her face.

"Robin.." Starfire murmured and opened her eyes sleepily.

"Yeah it's me."

Starfire smiled at him and he grinned. Even barely waking up she was a goddess. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her towards him in a cradling hug.

Starfire hugged back tightly with her head leaning against his chest, just listening to his heart beat.

"I love you." Starfire said into his chest.

"I know, and I promise you that no matter what I will always love you. Always." He said in a hushed whisper.

Starfire leaned up and kissed below his lips. Robin smiled.

"I apologize for earlier. I was out of place and I drank and.. I.." Robin pressed his lips against Starfire's, quieting her. She kissed back and ran her fingers through his ebony locks, slowly running her tongue along his bottom lip. He slid his hands through her open robe and trailed his fingers along her spine, feeling her body's heat.

"I love you." Robin murmured against her lips, pulling her body closer to him. "I want to feel you again and I want you to feel me. I want to taste and savor every part of your body once more, but I can't." Robin pulled away from her.

Starfire felt her lips tremble and tears silently trailed down her cheeks. She did not say a word, she couldn't. She knew that if she tried nothing but painful sobs would be heard.

"You should leave."

Starfire simply nodded and stood up. She closed her robe and quietly made her way to the door. She turned around to look at Robin, but his gaze was at floor. Starfire closed the door behind her and made her way to her bedroom, weeping the whole way there.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Starfire did not get out of bed all day and if she had a choice she wouldn't get out of bed again. Blackfire had come earlier in the morning to talk to her about the previous day's events and Starfire apologized for everything. They seemed to be alright and everything was set for the wedding later that evening. Everyone had come to see is she was okay, everyone, but Robin. Starfire rolled onto her stomach and pulled the pillow over her head, hoping that the night would never come, but of couse it came... and rather quickly.

"Starfire. It's time to get ready!" Blackfire and one of her servants stood over Starfire's bed and pulled the sheets off of her.

"Okay... okay I am up." Starfire cried and sat up. Blackfire was wearing a pretty white gown with straps around the neck and a very full skirt. She had on a long flowing veil and her hair was up and curled.

"You look beautiful." Starfire smiled at her.

"Thank you and you will too if you get up and get ready."

Starfire climbed out of bed and let the servant do her work. About an hour later, Starfire walked down the corridor making her way to the grand hall. The dress that was made for her was absolutely stunning. It was a strapless lavender gown with a very tight bodice that flowed out around the skirt. It was not puffy or full like Blackfire's, but it showed off her curves beautifully. He hair was down and curled at the tips, ribbons laced through out.

Starfire met Galfore at the door and sighed.

"Are you okay my child?"

"Yes my dearest Galfore, I am quite alright." Starfire forced a smile.

"Do not lie to me child. I have raised you since you were little, I know when something is not right. "

Well.." Starfire started but was cut off when Blackfire showed up and the music started. _'This is it.' _Starfire thought to herself as she felt sick to her stomach. The doors opened and Starfire walked slowly down the long carpet. Everyone stared at her in awe, she was a vision of beauty. Starfire kept her eyes on Robin the whole time, they showed him everything she felt. All the hurt, the pain, the misery in her heart, but also all the love she had for him. All the love that outshown everything else. Robin gulped and watched her slowly make her way towards him. _'She is so beautiful, but she is hurting so bad. Look what I am doing to her. Fuck I hate myself.' _Starfire made her way to the pillar and stood at her designated side, never breaking eye contact with Robin who was still wearing his trademark mask.

The grand doors opened once again and Galfore escorted Blackfire down the aisle. Everyone stood up and watched the bride, who also looked very beautiful, make her way slowly down the aisle. Everyone watched, except Robin and Starfire who were still staring at eachother. The bride made her way beside Robin and the ceremony began. The official spoke in Tamaranian, stopping to translate a few things into English.

"They will be equals. Loving, honoring, and obeying each other.." The official went on, "Does anyone here object to the union of this Tamaranian princess and this Earthen male?"

All the titans turned to look at Starfire. She looked down and did not say a word.

"I object..." Everyone gasped.

"I cannot marry Robin.. I can't." Blackfire's voice was trembling.

"Blackfire you're having my baby! We have to do what's right!" Robin said stunned.

"I know and that is why I can't marry you. The baby isn't yours. I am almost positive.." Blackfire bit her lip.

"What!" Robin screamed.

"Anyways why do you care?" Blackfire turned defensive. "Everyone knows you're inlove with Starfire!"

The room gasped and stared at Starfire, she blushed profusely.

"So? I was gonna marry you and do the right thing!" Robin countered.

"Yeah.. and what! Fuck her on the side!" Blackfire screeched.

"I never fucked her. I loved her. I loved her with every part of me. " Robin declared calmly, "And as soon as you tell me who you were whoring around with I think im going to go love her again... all night long!"

The crowd watched in stunned silence as the bickering continued.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Starfire quickly ran from the grand hall, wanting no part of the argument. He had just told everyone that she had given herself to him, and she wasn't ashamed. It was just embarrassing as to the way he told them all. She hurried down the hall and made her way to her room, slamming the door shut and locking it. She sat on the floor. _'What a day... but atleast he is not marrying her. Atleast he told everyone he loved me. '_ Starfire's heart leapt with joy.

_'Everyone knows... Everyone knows that we are inlove!'_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A/N:I wrote this entire chapter in an hour. I hope it isn't blah boring and also I'm sorry for the abrupt ending to this chapter but I wasn't quite sure how to end it and I wanted to start the next chapter out somewhere else. So bear with me. Also I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It was kinda fun and I know Starfire was OOC with all the profanity, but come on... she was losing the love of her life to Blackfire, the bitch of all bitches. I like making Blackfire look like a bitchy whore. Also her ring was a giant ruby with two small diamonds because slutty bitches do not get giant diamond rings. The world does not work that way.. well atleast my world doesn't. Anyways I am hoping to have the next, and probably final chapter up, tomorrow or the day after. Thank you to everyone who reviews and reads and please continue to do so. You guys are awesome and all your wonderful reviews inspire me. I love how you guess what is happening... but I still have one surprise for you.

Continue reading! ;D


	10. Simply Meant to Be

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, but I do own this fabulous story which has sadly come to an end.

And what would the last chapter be without a **lemon**?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10 - Simply Meant to Be

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Titans had returned home to the tower, except Aqualad who chose to stay at Blackfire's side. They were relieved to be home and also thankful to still have Robin as their fearless leader. Things slowly seemed to be returning to normal: Beastboy and Cyborg went back to arguing over breakfast and playing video games, Raven went back to ignoring almost everyone and losing herself in one of her many books, Starfire went back to her sweet cheery self and always tried to stop her friends from fighting, and Robin, although he had confessed his feelings for Starfire infront of a hall full of people, went back to being shy and nervous around her.

Robin sat at his desk, absently drawing circles on a piece of paper. _'I want to see her. I need to see her. Since we've been back we haven't really talked about what happened... Does she hate me? No, No don't think that, she could never hate you. She loves you. I just have to find her and make sure she loves me. Yeah.. I'll go find her. But I need a drink first. Yeah I'll just go get some water and then I'll talk to her.'_

Robin walked down the dark hallways of the tower slowly entering the kitchen. He filled a glass with water and downed it quickly.

"Hey Rob. What's goin' on?" Cyborg walked in, flipping through a car magazine.

"Nothing. Just thirsty," Robin said casually, "Hey have you seen Star?"

Cyborg looked up from his magazine and grinned, "Your girlfriend? She mentioned something about a bath. Go check her room, lover boy."

Robin glared at him, "She isn't my girlfriend... yet." Robin quickly made his way out of the kitchen before Cyborg could commence teasing him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin knocked on Starfire's door. No response. He punched in the over-ride code on the keypad and her door slid open. Immediately he was greeted with the sweet smell of lilacs and vanilla, her smell. _'God she smells so damn good.' _He looked down at his body. _'Just the fucking smell of her gets me hard. Shit Robin you need to calm down.' _Robin took a few deep breaths and ventured further into her room. Her room was a sea of pinks and purples, everything cordinating, everything perfectly organized. He noticed steam coming out from under her bathroom door, he cautiously walked towards it.

"Starfire... can we talk?" Robin knocked at the door.

"Yes Robin. You may come in." Robin slowly opened the door to reveal the bathing beauty. She was laying back in the enormous tub, her body covered from his eyes with bubbles. Her hair was wet and her bangs were pressed against her forehead. Her eyes sparkled when she saw him and her smile sent shivers down his spine. He didn't know what to say, he had lost all thought. Starfire seemed to do that to him. He walked towards the tub, her smile never fading as he came closer. He pulled off his mask and threw it on the counter. In his eyes, Starfire saw desire and passion. She knew he wanted her and she was not about to stop him.

In one swoop, Robin pulled Starfire from the tub and pressed her soaking body against his. He held her tightly and kissed at her neck, eliciting moans of pleasure from her. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, while he held her by the small of her back. Starfire left little kisses all over his face as he backed out of the bathroom slowly making his way to the bed. Once he reached the bed, he fell backwards onto it and pulled Starfire on top of him. His eyes roamed over her beautiful body, droplets of water glistening down her slender frame. Starfire feverishly pressed her lips against his, only breaking the kiss to pull off his cape and shirt. She let her fingers wander over his taught stomach and chest, and slowly began grinding against him.

Robin groaned and massaged her breasts, gently pinching and tweaking her nipples. Starfire licked along his neck and then down his body. She ran her tongue in soft circles over each of his nipples and then around his belly button. Robin bit his lip and curled her hair around his fingers, gently massaging her scalp. Starfire licked slowly along the rim of his pants and then quickly pulled them, boxers included, off. She stared at his hardness in fascination. She had never seen one before, last time they were in the dark and now the room was barely lit up by her night light. Robin watched her smiling, finding her curiousity incredibly innocent considering what they were doing.

Starfire bent her head and licked at the tip of his throbbing hardness and Robin jerked in response to the sudden wetness of her tongue. Starfire slowly slid her mouth over him and tickled his shaft with the tip of her tongue. Robin could not believe how good she was at doing that even though she had never done it before. Starfire continued to lick and suck at him, while his grip tightened on her hair. _'Fuck she's amazing.' _Robin's breathing became short and hurried and he knew that before long he was going to lose control.

Robin quickly pulled Starfire up to him and kissed her eagerly, kissing and sucking on her lips and tongue. She was now laying on him with her center right over his hard cock, and it twitched when it felt the heat emanating from her. He rolled her over so he was on top and slowly slid into her, cherishing every inch of her wetness. Starfire gasped and wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, trying to bring him in deeper. Starfire kissed at his neck and ran her tongue up to his ear, licking at sucking at the lobe. Robin tried to keep his thoughts focused and continued to move in and out of her, speeding up with each thrust. Starfire moaned his name into his ear and bucked her hips against him, letting him know that she was close. Robin ran his fingers down her sides and kissed her neck, loving the smell of liliacs, vanilla, and arousel. She was intoxicating and Robin could feel her tightening around him. That was it, Robin couldn't take anymore. He knew she was so close, her nails dug into his back and she was moaning his name loudly. With one final thrust, their bodies exploded into eachother. Both screamed loudly and clung onto eachother, trying to push their bodies even closer together.

Robin rolled off of her and layed next to her. Their panting was the only noise that filled the room. Neither spoke a word as words are not needed between lovers.. soulmates. Robin turned on his side and pulled Starfire close to him, so her back was against his chest. He kissed the nape of her neck and soon the lovers fell into a peaceful slumber, the only thoughts on their minds were that of eachother.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eight months had passed and now the Titans find themselves back on Tamaran, waiting outside Blackfire's chambers for the birth of her child. Robin leaned against the wall, checking his watch every few minutes. Cyborg and Bee were sitting on a bench, talking quietly and chuckling. Raven sat on the floor cross legged with Beastboy's head in her lap, and Aqualad was pacing the floor, waiting to find out if he had a son or a daughter. Starfire was in the room with Blackfire, as was customary for Tamaranians.

Starfire burst through the doors quickly, "Friends, This is most glorious! Tamaran has an heir! A beautiful baby boy!"

Everyone jumped up quickly and Aqualad rushed past Starfire and into Blackfire's room. The other Titans slowly began to follow, but Starfire held Robin back.

"What is it Star?" Robin asked seeing the concerned look on Starfire's face.

"Robin, I think you need to keep them separated.."

"Keep who separated?" Robin asked as he slowly started walking in the room. Aqualad was glaring furiously, Cyborg was grinning, Bee was shaking her head, Beastboy was shocked, and Raven showed no emotion except for the occassional eye twitch. Robin slowly walked over to Blackfire who was holding the small baby in her arms. Robin looked at the infant, noticing the black tufts of hair and the sapphire eyes, the baby looked a lot like Blackfire.. except of course, for the green skin.

Robin stumbled backwards for a moment and glanced at Beastboy, then back at Blackfire, then at Aqualad. "Uhhh... What is going on?" Robin asked.

"Well.. It's not that.. I.." Beastboy started.

"We were drunk. It was at Starfire's party. Raven left to get a drink and talk to Bee and Aqualad went to request some music or something. I walked by the bathrooms and saw Beastboy and next thing I know, my skirt is up and we were... yeah. It meant nothing." Blackfire finished for him.

The room fell into complete silence and stayed that way for quite awhile until Aqualad spoke up..

"The child is mine. I will raise him as my own."

And with those words.. it seemed to be settled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Titans made it back to the tower quickly, although disturbingly quietly. No one had said anything the whole way home, except for commands and questions relating to the journey. Once they reached the tower everything seemed to be back to normal except for the fact that Raven would not speak to Beastboy.

Robin made his way to the roof and found Starfire, sitting on the edge gazing at the stars. He walked up behind her quietly.

"Can I sit with you?"

Starfire jumped and then smiled up at him, "I did not know you were there, but of course you may sit. You are always welcome by my side." Robin smiled and sat next to her, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"I love you."

Starfire smiled at his words and leaned her head on his shoulder. They stayed in the comfortable silence for a good hour and then Starfire sat up and stared at him.

"You won't do that to me will you?"

Robin looked at her questioningly, "Do what?"

"You will not consume to much of the 'alcohol' and then commense in the 'making of the love' with someone else?"

Robin chuckled at her question. It was cute that she was so concerned. "No Star. I would never do anything to hurt you."

Starfire smiled and once again leaned her head on his shoulder. "Robin," She sighed dreamily, "You are most wonderful. I love you so very much."

Robin smiled and pulled her closer, kissing her head. "Starfire...You mean the world to me. I love you more than anything else and no matter what happens or what problems we may come to face.. you are the one. My only one and I'll be there for you.. even as the world falls down."

_Me dearest friend, if you don't mind_

_I'd like to join you by your side_

_Where we can gaze into the stars_

_And sit together, now and forever_

_For it is plain as anyone can see_

_We are simply meant to be_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**: Okay My first FF is finally finished! Yay! and yet I feel a little sad. Well, I am sorry it took me so long to update, but I had some stuff to do and all that jazz. Anyways, I bet none of you thought it was gonna be Beastboy's baby. HAHAHA! I am such a genius! Anyways, the last little part with the song is from "The Nightmare before Christmas".. one of my favorite movies and I thought the quote was fitting considering that they are gazing at the stars. I hope you all enjoyed my story and I do have a few more I'm working on and a couple of oneshots and songfics and hopefully I can get those up in a few days. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, and thank you also to those who did not review. I was never expecting such a positive response to my story. You guys are wonderful!


End file.
